Jaune the White Dragon Slayer
by lxXxJerBearxXxl
Summary: Jaune has the powers of a White Dragon Slayer, which he carries with pride. He has a rough past, but a bright future ahead. Watch as he makes friends, faces new and old enemies, and proudly using his powers for the sake of others!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own RWBY or Fairy Tail.

At the moment, he hated being a dragon slayer.

Don't be mistaken, he liked his semblance, he really did, but in his current situation he hated his powers. Why? Because he was stuck on a flying vehicle. He had heard of people like him who had similar powers. As he looked into them more and more to learn about his powers, he had found that every single other dragon slayer suffered from severe motion sickness. Jaune was no exception. He was actually getting slightly used to land vehicles, but he had never been in an airborne vehicle before now, and he was regretting his decision.

"This is totally not worth it." He said to himself, his voice slightly echoing from the trashcan he was hunched over. As he looked around, he saw several other students that were talking, some excited, some nervous, and a few just staring out the windows. He heard a few comments of him vomiting. He knew he wouldn't hear the end of this for a while. "Lucky bastards." He muttered, although it's not like he could be mad at any of them, it was just the luck of the draw of how he got his abilities.

As soon as the dust plane had landed, he made his way to the nearest exit, nearly knocking everyone on the way and apologizing with every person he ran into. Once he was off of the plane he fell forward to be accepted once more to the grounds embrace.

"Land, oh how I've missed you." He stayed there until he noticed the odd looks he was getting from his soon to be peers. Instantly, he stood up and walked away from his location, unsure on where to go exactly. As he was walking away, he noticed a white haired girl complaining to a girl who strangely resembled red riding hood. The girl in white was shaking a bottle of red dust, which was leaking out of the bottle, Jaune could smell it.

"That's not good." He said. He was about to intervene when the girl in red sneezed, causing the red dust to ignite. Jaune chuckled at the girls in whites reaction while he felt bad about the girl in red. Before their argument went on further, a third person joined the fray. She wore mostly black.

"It's like everyone has a freakin' color scheme." Jaune whispered. Soon enough, the girl in white and the girl in black had left the girl in red to collapse on the ground in defeat. "Nobody should get treated like that on the first day." Jaune said. He walked over to the girl and outstretched his hand.

"Hey, I'm Jaune!" he said with a smile, hoping to cheer her up. She responded, "Ruby."

Before he could say anything else she pointed out, "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?" Jaune frowned.

"Yeah, well it's a sort of side effect that comes with my semblance." He stated.

Ruby was curious, "How does that work?" Jaune just shrugged.

"Beats me, but as long as I'm not on a vehicle, I'm a forced to be reckoned with!" Jaune struck a pose, causing Ruby to laugh. They began to walk silently when Ruby spoke up, "So I got this thing." She said as she let her scythe completely form, causing Jaune to jump back in surprise.

"Jeez, that's scary!" He shrieked. "So you have a scythe?" he said, trying to regain his manhood.

"It's also a customizable, high impact sniper rifle." Jaune was dumbfounded, "whaaa." Is all the noise he could make. "it's also a gun." Ruby said, "So what do you have?" She said with interest. Jaune was still slightly surprised with her weapon, causing him to fumble with his weapon as he drew his sword and mecha-shifted his sheathe into a shield.

"Well my shield absorbs any damage I block with it and converts it into white dust, my sword has a similar effect, but it creates white dust with the more damage I deal with my sword. The white dust is then turned into a white liquid that gets dispensed from these capsules." Jaune points under the straps of his shield, showing three capsules, then unscrews the bottom of his sword, revealing three more capsules. "This liquid is what I use to… empower myself." He finished.

Ruby was in awe, "That's so cool!" she yelled, but then looked confused." Wait, so how does white dust liquid empower you?" she asked.

Jaune smiled proudly, "It generates aura that I use with my semblance."

Ruby thought for a second, the asked, "So what is your semblance? I forgot to ask." Jaune kept his smile on his face. "I'm a White Dragon Slayer!"

Ruby just stared at him, trying to comprehend the words that he just used to form his self-proclaimed title. "A what?" she asked, dumbfounded.

Jaune thought this would require a bit of an explanation, he really couldn't expect most people to understand him right away. "Well I'm what is known as a white dragon slayer, although I can't go into great detail on how I obtained my powers, I can say my powers are more like a gift from my father." Jaune knew he couldn't just say his father was a DRAGON. Most sane people barely believed in dragons. Jaune didn't know who his real parents were, he only had Weisslogia to look up to when he was young. Ruby considered what he said, but decided that she would question him later.

"Well we better get to the main building or we'll miss the orientation." Ruby said.

Jaune smiled, "That sounds good, let's go!" Jaune began to lead the way with Ruby close behind.

"How do you know where you're going?" Ruby asked.

"I can smell a large group of people over in this direction." Jaune stated. Ruby just smiled and laughed lightly, 'this guy is just full of surprises isn't he?' Ruby thought to herself.

Once they entered the orientation room, Ruby was called over by a girl in yellow. 'Seriously? What's with these girls and colors!' Jaune thought.

Ruby looked back at Jaune, "Hey that's my sister, I gotta go. I'll talk to you after the orientation!" Before he could respond, Ruby was gone. Jaune shrugged, "Now who am I going to talk to?" Jaune said with defeat in his voice. Jaune just stood awkwardly, waiting for something, ANYTHING to happen.

Unfortunately for him nothing interesting happened, causing his boredom and loneliness to increase. He looked back at Ruby, only to see her talking to the girl in white again. He used his advanced hearing to eavesdrop on their conversation, but he only caught the ending of the girl in white's sarcasm, "Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like tall, blonde and scraggly over there." She finished while pointing her thumb at Jaune, who was confused as to how their conversation had reached a topic like that.

'Cute? Well I've never been called that before. Altought I've seen more than like, five people total, ever.' Jaune thought. He then heard the sound of a microphone being turned on. He looked over to the stage only to see Professor Ozpin. 'Hey it's Ozpin!' Jaune mentally cheered. Finally, someone he actually knew! As Ozpin began his speech, Jaune just stared in deep thought at Ozpin, the person who helped him learn right from wrong. Once he finished his speech and Glynda told everyone to prepare for the next day. Jaune looked at the girl in white again before thinking of a conversation starter. He walked over to her and said, "I'm a natural blonde you know!" She just sighed. 'Well that wasn't the reaction I was hoping for,' he thought.

Later that night, all of the students were gathered in one large room for the night. Jaune was slightly concerned by this. "Well this seems… unethical." Jaune whispered to himself. He liked to sleep in private, no matter what. That's how most of his life was, secluded from others, and now he's sharing one room with a ton of people.

'This is irritating,' Jaune thought. He stood there awkwardly, fidgeting in his spot. 'How is everyone comfortable with this?' Jaune didn't know what to do. He wasn't entirely comfortable with his body. His chest had two large scars cutting at an angle down the left side, and his stomach had three medium-sized, but long cuts in horizontal lines. He unstrapped his armor and slid a hand under his shirt, feeling the scars. 'I was lucky to only have these scars when I fought him,' Jaune thought. He then scowled. 'I will have my revenge for what he did to my father,' he thought with malice. He shook his head to knock him out of his daze. Once his eyes blinked he remembered where he was, although he didn't know that he had taken off his sweatshirt and undershirt in his trance, leaving his bare torso exposed. He also noticed the room fell silent. He could hear the whispers from the other students. Some were looking at him subtly, only glancing at him a few times to see every part of him. Others were openly staring, like the girl in yellow he saw with Ruby. She was smiling, which started to creep him out. 'Crap crap crap crap crap!' he mentally screamed. Immediately he slid into his sleeping bag, hoping to be left alone.

Thankfully, nobody approached him. He was overjoyed by this. He got comfortable in his sleeping bag and began to focus on other conversations. He could hear the girl and yellow and the girl in black exchange names. 'So their names are Yang and Blake, cool'. He casually listened to their conversation, and learned a little bit about Blake and Ruby. He enjoyed hearing Ruby's inspiration, so innocent yet so… well inspiring. He found that he was about to fall asleep to their lovely conversation before Yang got Ruby worked up, which apparently pissed off the girl in white. She told them to be quite, which somehow led to each of them telling each other to be quite. Jaune inwardly groaned, 'This crazy crap better not continue in the morning.'

Sup everyone, this is my first fanfiction, so don't hate me too much. If you enjoy where this is going so far then great! If not, then go read some others. I'm currently juggling with multiple story ideas, all of them RWBY and most of them involving Jaune. Also I have a few comments to make about this story. There will be changes to the story line. I'm still trying to come up with different dialogue so it's at least interesting. I'm trying to make Jaune a little like Natsu in terms of obliviousness, but for the most part he's still gonna be like Jaune. I'll include some backstory eventually. So with that, I'm going to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune woke up with a groan. Someone was causing quite a bit of noise, considering the fact that Jaune was a heavy sleeper. He scanned the room to find out what caused the early morning disturbance. The answer he found was an orange haired girl repeating 'it's morning!' while practically teleporting around a slightly annoyed black haired man. Jaune sighed and stood up and stretched his muscles, causing his body to crack and pop. Once he felt that he had woken his body up, he quickly got dressed, did his morning bathroom routines, and went down to the cafeteria. He sat down next to the same black haired man from earlier, who was still being talked to by the overly energetic girl. She had a pancake in her mouth, so her words were muffled. The black haired man just endured his partners' unrelenting banter. Jaune decided not to intervene for the time being. Jaune finished his breakfast and slowly made his way to the locker room, just enjoying his walk.

Jaune finally entered the locker room, only to be met with the same unending banter from the orange haired girl. "Nora?" the man said.

"Yes Ren?" Nora asked.

"I don't think sloths make a lot of noise." Ren said calmly.

Jaune was extremely confused, 'what kind of conversation did I just walk in on?' Jaune thought. Jaune quickly made his way deeper into the locker room. He pulled out his locker paper as he walked. He stared at the paper, and then started to panic.

"Ridiculous! There's no way I put my gear in locker six three six yesterday. I would've remembered having to count that high. Why does this have to happen today." Jaune groaned again, he felt like he was going to do that quite a bit today. Having literally no idea where he was going, he shrugged and folded the paper up and shoved it in his pocket. He turned around to see the girl in white sporting one of the most disturbing grins he had ever seen. He scratched his head and slowly approached her. He hesitated though. He still wasn't entirely comfortable with talking to her, he had already tried and it only seemed to make her hate him more. He turned back only to feel a cold presence behind him. He turned his head to see the girl in white scowling at him, with a red haired girl right behind her.

"What do you think you're doing?" the girl in white asked.

Jaune smiled slightly, "Um… walking?" The girl behind the girl in white chuckled. Somehow this caused the girl in white to scowl even more.

"How dare you not show any sort of respect to an heiress, as well as a celebrity!" She pointed at herself, then the girl behind her, who merely waved.

Jaune raised an eyebrow, "What are you even the heiress of? And I honestly don't know who that woman is." He pointed at the red haired girl. She stepped in front of the girl in white and outstretched her hand.

"Well then, my name is Pyrrha Nikos." the red-haired girl said. Jaune went to shake Pyrrhas' hand, when the girl in white stepped between them.

"How do you not know who either of us are?!" She yelled. Jaune scratched the back of his head again.

"Well I know who she is now, she's Pyrrha Nikos. And so far that's all I know." Pyrrha laughed again. Weiss kept her scowl.

"Fine! Since you don't know, I will grant you the opportunity to know who I am, I am Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee dust company." She praised herself.

Jaune outstretched his hands, "I'm Jaune Arc, pleased to meet you two." Pyrrha shook his hand while Weiss batted his other hand away lightly. Jaune felt an awkward silence forming, so he decided to change the topic.

"So I've been hearing rumors about teams, either of you want to team up with me?" Jaune offered. Weiss looked slightly disgusted while Pyrrha smiled again.

Weiss spoke up, "Jaune was it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" She asked, pointing at Pyrrha.

"If I remember correctly, I believe I am talking to the one and only Pyrrha Nikos who you claimed to be a celebrity." Jaune stated. Weiss pinched the bridged of her nose.

"Well do you have any idea WHAT she is famous for?" Jaune cupped his chin with his hand, thinking for a moment.

"Should I?" He asked. He tried not to offend Pyrrha, but it was kinda fun to mess with Weiss.

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class in Sanctum." Weiss said, Jaune simply held a blank stare.

"She won the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row." Jaune still stared. Weiss was getting annoyed.

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Petes Marshmallow Flakes Box!" she yelled while flailing her arms in frustration.

Jaune thought for a moment then said, "That's interesting. You must be pretty famous to be so well known, especially by an heiress."

Weiss crossed her arms, "So after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask HER to be on your team?" she asked.

Jaune shrugged, "Why not, we're all just students here after all." Pyrrha felt happy to have someone finally see her as a fellow student and not some sort of prodigy.

"I think you'd make a great team leader Jaune." She smiled warmly at him.

Jaune smiled back, "You think so? I honestly can't see that happening. I've never led anyone anywhere, well except when I led Ruby to the orientation room." He said. He turned back to Weiss.

"So how 'bout it, wanna be on my team?" Jaune asked.

Weiss looked away, "You're too close, Pyrrha, a little help please?" Before Jaune could respond, he felt something stick into his sweatshirt and send him flying backwards, he heard the words 'I'm sorry' before he found himself stuck to a locker. Weiss slowly walked past him with Pyrrha right behind her. She retrieved her javelin from his hoody.

"It was nice meeting you." She said with a smile.

"Likewise," he responded in a daze. He heard new footsteps approach him and heard a familiar voice, "Having some trouble there ladykiller?" He looked up to see Yang and Ruby, the latter holding an outstretched hand. "It's Dragon Slayer actually," He said as he grabbed Ruby's hand and lifted himself up.

"Dragon slayer huh? Wow Ruby, I thought you were kidding." Yang said.

"I told you! I think it's cool though. It makes him sound like a knight or something." Ruby said as she smiled.

Jaune looked at Yang, "We haven't formally met yet, I'm Jaune Arc." He outstretched his hand towards Yang, who took it with a firm grip.

"Yang Xiao Long, pleased to meet you 'Dragon Slayer.'" She responded in a mocking tone.

Jaune gave her a serious stare, "That's what I am, is that a problem?" He hated being disrespected by anyone, especially when it was towards the thing he treasured the most.

Yang kept her smile, "Whoa there, you're a feisty one aren't you?" She batted her eyelashes. Ruby shrugged, she should've seen this coming.

Ruby leaned towards Jaune and whispered, "Don't humor her, she's just teasing you. Sorry if she hurt your feelings or something."

Jaune nodded in understanding, "Don't worry about it, it's just I don't like it when my powers are mocked by others. They're special to me."

Yang felt slightly guilty, but continued her happy attitude. "Sorry Jaune, I didn't know you'd take it so seriously. Let me make it up to you. Want a kiss?" She asked boldly.

Jaune just stared at her, "Wait what?" Jaune asked. Before Yang could say anything Ruby jumped in.

"Okay guys we need to leave, like right now!" She said as she started pushing Yang out the door, "See you at the cliff!" Ruby yelled. Jaune was still dumbfounded by Yang's last words. 'A kiss? What even is that?' Jaune thought. He thought for a moment, but then remembered what Ruby said.

"Crap! Gotta get to the cliff!" Jaune yelled as he sprinted out the door.

Jaune barely made it to the last empty platform before Ozpin began his speech. Ozpin raised an eyebrow at the blonde, who was slightly winded from his sprint over to the cliff, but then returned to his stoic demeanor.

"For years you've trained to become warriors. Today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." As Glynda spoke about the teams, Jaune stared at the forest. It looked so calm and peaceful, but he knew there were creatures of darkness lurking inside. He heard Opzin say that the person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years. Jaune gave Ozpin a quizzical look.

'That's kind've a weird way to select teammates,' Jaune thought, but this was Ozpin who came up with this. There's always some weird thing that influences his decisions. And every time it's been for the best, so why start doubting him now. He heard Ruby sound like she was upset. She must not be happy about the team situation.

"I guess I'll try to be her partner then." Jaune whispered. Jaune looked to his left and saw students being launched one after another. Yang winked at him before sliding a pair of aviators on her face, then was launched. Then Ruby smiled at him and was also launched. Jaune prepared himself for the worst, as soon as he heard the small sounds of gears turning, he braced himself. He too, was launched into the air.

Jaune watched as several students made their landings, most of them were pretty smooth, while others were quite destructive. He couldn't think of any way to land using his powers. He'd just make craters. He was about to pull out his shield and just wing it when he felt something get impaled into his hood. He looked and saw a familiar looking javelin.

"Looks like my partner has been decided," He said as he was sent into a tree, suspended in the air. Jaune yelled, 'thank you!' and heard another, 'I'm sorry!'

'That girl sure is humble,' Jaune thought. Jaune stayed suspended in the air by the javelin in his hood. He tried to rip it out, but that javelin was pretty damn deep in the tree and he wasn't in a good 'ripping weapon out of a tree' position. He heard someone complaining in a nearby bush and saw Weiss appear from the bush. She looked up at Jaune, who merely smiled and waved. He saw the distaste in her eyes as she walked away. 'Kinda figured that would happen,' Jaune thought. Soon after Pyrrha walked up to where he was hanging, "Jaune, are there any spots left on your team?" She asked.

He smiled, "That depends, how good are you at ripping a javelin out of a tree?" Pyrrha laughed.

'This should be interesting,' Jaune thought.

I'm still new to this site, so forgive me if I didn't upload these correctly. I just want to say that I can't believe some people read this already, that's awesome!


	3. Chapter 3

Jaune was hung above Pyrrha, waiting for her to help him get out of his current situation. Pyrrha lifted up her right hand above her head and slowly the spear was sliding out of the tree. Jaune watched as he was slowly being released. Once the spear was entirely removed, Jaune landed on his feet with a slight stumble.

"That was cool! How'd you do that?" Jaune asked. Pyrrha put her spear into its sword form and sheathed it.

"My semblance is polarity, I have power over magnetism." Jaune was smiling.

"That's awesome." Was all he could say. Pyrrha turned to start walking north.

"Are you ready to go?" Jaune sniffed the air for a moment.

"Do you want to get to the relics first or meet up with Ruby and Weiss? They're not too far away."

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow at this, "How do you know where they are?"

Jaune was quick to reply happily, "By smell, every person that I've personally met so far I've memorized their smell. Every person has a distinct smell to me." Pyrrha motioned Jaune to lead the way towards Ruby and Weiss.

"So then, what do they smell like?" Pyrrha asked. Jaune sniffed the air again, "Ruby smells like rose petals, who would've figured. Weiss smells like snow on a winter day." Jaune explained. Pyrrha chuckled.

"So does that mean smells are closely related to someone's personality?"

Jaune thought for a moment, "Not entirely, sometimes it's what the person is around most, so the smell will stay with them." Pyrrha nodded in understanding, but blushed slightly at her next thought.

"So then what's mine?"

"Pardon?"

"What's my 'distinct scent?'"

Jaune sniffed again, "You smell like cherries and a hint of metal." He smiled at her.

Pyrrha gave him an odd stare, "Is that a good thing?"

Jaune shook his head, "Well no smells are bad to me, you may think that cherries and metal are a bad mix, but I find it to be pleasant."

Pyrrha blushed slightly again. She never really had anyone complement her smell before, unless she was wearing a perfume, but she felt happy about his words. "Thank you," she whispered.

Jaune was about to ask her why she went so quiet, but he held out one arm in front of Pyrrha to stop her. She looked at him quizzically, but then saw a tree barely ten feet away suddenly combust into flames. "Found 'em." Jaune said.

Both of them moved in closer silently, then noticed that they were surrounded by beowolves, but they were bickering at each other. "That's not the best time to do that." Jaune whispered. They saw the tree that was on fire fall over, causing more foliage to burn and start a forest fire.

"We have to get out of here!" Weiss said, grabbing Ruby's arm and tugging her along. The beowolves also made a retreat, all but one. It was slightly larger than the rest of the pack. It began to chase Ruby and Weiss silently. Jaune looked at Pyrrha, who nodded, and ran after the pursuer.

The beowolf was closing in on its unsuspecting prey, while it was being chased without it noticing. Soon Ruby and Weiss found themselves going up a hill, which slowed then down. This let the beowolf get closer to them. Jaune knew that he and Pyrrha weren't going to make it in time to intercept it. As the beowolf leapt into the air towards Ruby and Weiss, who heard it, but wouldn't be able to react in time, time seemed to slow down, Pyrrha unsheathing her sword, Jaune taking a stance, Ruby and Weiss turning their heads towards the beowolf, but without their weapons drawn they wouldn't be able to stop it from pouncing on them. Pyrrha was about to change her sword into its carbine mode, 'I'm not going to make it in time!' she thought.

Suddenly she heard Jaune yell, "White Dragon's Roar!" She looked over to see Jaune with his left foot back, both hands forming a sort of gun barrel in front of his mouth, and a white laser coming out of said barrel. The laser quickly made its way to its target, going straight through its back and going over the two girls' heads. Their jaws dropped, Pyrrha gazed at Jaune in awe while Jaune smiled.

"You guys alright?" he asked as he and Pyrrha walked over to them.

They were astonished, Ruby's eyes were sparkling, "That was so cool! You didn't even have you use your weapon to kill it! You just yelled something and killed it with a freaking LASER!" Ruby said with enthusiasm.

Weiss regained her calm expression, "Yes that was quite impressive. Maybe you're not as bad as I made you out to be." Weiss said. Jaune scratched the back of his head.

"Thanks I guess, so who wants to get some relics." The three girls looked at each other, and then nodded. Weiss was reluctant to go with Jaune, but at least Pyrrha was there. She should help Weiss stay sane.

As the group walked through the forest, Pyrrha looked at Jaune, "What was that you yelled before you used your attack?" she asked.

Jaune smiled, "That was my White Dragon's Roar, it's one of my attacks that I sue with my semblance."

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow, "Then why did you call it out?"

Jaune's smile didn't falter, "It just comes naturally, I do it with all of my attacks."

Weiss stepped in, "What if you're up against an opponent who knows all of your attacks? It's stupid to call out your attack names."

Jaune shrugged, "I suppose you're right, but I can't help it. It just comes naturally. From what I've heard, all Dragon Slayers do it."

Now Ruby stepped in, "There are more dragon slayers like you?" she asked with interest. Jaune put his hand to his chin, "Well not exactly like me, they are all trained to use a different Dragon Slayer Art. Mine is white as you know. There used to be several dragon slayers, but from what my father has told me, the most there could possibly be in this time period is four, including me." Now they were all curious.

"How does your father know that?" Pyrrha asked.

Jaune was about to answer, but stopped. 'Should I say that my father is a dragon? They weren't totally on board with my abilities, how will they understand their origin?' He thought. As he was about to give an answer avoiding his father, he inhaled through his nose and cringed.

"Stop," he said to his group. They immediately complied.

"What's the matter?" Pyrrha asked.

Jaune looked to his right, "I can smell old blood, it's faint, but it's there. He quickly ran towards the source with his group right behind him. Soon he found himself at the entrance of a cave. Ruby looked slightly intimidated by the carvings on the outside. Jaune noticed the carvings as well.

"This is a Deathstalker cave. It's still in there."Jaune stated. Weiss looked at him skeptically, "How could you possibly know, you said the blood was old, it could be gone by now. And how could you possibly smell it? That's just weird."

Jaune sighed, annoyed from Weiss's barrage of skepticism.

"Do you really want to find out? Because I'll bring it out here right now." Jaune said, obviously annoyed.

Weiss looked at the cave, then back to Jaune, "N-no I think I'm good." Jaune smirked, "Thought so."

Ruby raised her hand, "So what do we do about it, just leave it alone?"

Jaune thought for a moment, "It's killed before, it can certainly kill again. I think we should end it here." He said as he walked just inside the cave entrance. "I'll get it out here, you three wait for it to attack me."

Pyrrha looked worried, "Wait! Don't go in there alone!"

Jaune laughed, "Who said I was going in the cave." He took a stance, "White Dragon's Holy Breath!" He yelled in the echoing cave. The three expected a laser like last time, but instead saw a large aura blast travel down the cave. Soon they heard an explosion that shook the cave. Jaune stepped back, drawing his sword and shield. The girls pulled out there weapons, but were confused as they weren't met with an enemy yet, all there was was silence. Jaune yelled, "Here they come!"

'They?' the girls thought, immediately after they thought that they heard loud screeching and pointed legs tap on the rocky ground. Two large deathstalkers burst through the entrance of the cave, causing the four students to jump back to avoid the debris.

"I thought you said there was only one!" Weiss yelled.

Jaune looked back at her, "My bad, they both smell the same, so I couldn't tell." He chuckled nervously.

"How can you be laughing at a situation like this?!" Weiss shrieked,

Jaune just smiled, "Because this is about to get really fun!"

Hello everyone who is reading this, I want to say that I am happy that people are enjoying this so far, I'm going to try a chapter a day, but I doubt I'll be able to do that. Also I've been considering romance in the story as well as introducing other dragon slayers. Now the romance thing is hard because if you think about it, Jaune was trained by a dragon for the first part of his life. You won't get much romantic advice from a dragon. I've also implied that Jaune knows Ozpin, which I will go into greater detail with eventually. My point being that he was never really taught about romance, but with this chapter i had Pyrrha blush about him and Ruby fangirl over him. I certainly will not have Weiss do anything with him, mainly because I don't ship that couple. I like all of the Jaune couples except Weiss. Anyway that's why romance will be a slight challenge to incorporate into the story, but I'll think about it, I might also put it to a vote. Lastly, I encourage people to review this, so far I've had two reviews that have made me consider what to do with this story, so keep 'em coming!


	4. Chapter 4

Four trained students, two Deathstalkers, seems like a fair fight right? Not at all, while Jaune and Pyrrhas teamwork was decent enough to keep one Deathstalker on the defensive, Weiss and Ruby were very unsynchronized with eachother, causing their opponent to drive them back. Jaune was trying to build up his white dust by blocking while Pyrrha would use the openings Jaune made for her to attack. The deathstalker would try to hit them with its claw, Jaune would block it and shove the claw away, leaving an opening. Pyrrha would attack, then the deathstalker would try to use its large stinger, which would get blocked again. This process kept on repeating until it looked like it was barely moving, its claws and armor cracked and the stinger removed.

Pyrrha walked over to the fallen Grimm, transformed her sword into its rifle mode, found a crack in its armor where a fatal point was, and shot a single bullet. The deathstalker was too exhausted to put up a fight, so it accepted its defeat and was slain by the bullet. Jaune and Pyrrha smiled at each other and were about to praise each other, when they remembered that they weren't alone. They heard Weiss yell something about Ruby being clumsy, and Ruby retort with some childish insult. Their deathstalker didn't waste any time in attacking. It went for Weiss while her back was facing it. She was too distracted at yelling at Ruby to even notice. Before its claw could strike her, Jaune intercepted it with his shield.

He looked back at her with slight annoyance, "Could you please save that for when we aren't in danger?" Weiss was shocked and embarrassed, so she silently nodded. The four students raised their weapons. Jaune sniffed the air, "Okay guys I've got good news and bad news, the good news is I can smell Blake and Yang not to far from here, along with Ren and Nora. Bad news is-." He was cut off by a screech and several howls.

"That." Jaune deadpanned. A small pack of beowolves formed a circle around the group, the same pack that Ruby and Weiss encountered from before. Jaune looked up and saw a large nevermore circling them. 'They seem more organized than they should be.' Jaune thought. They needed an escape plan, fast. Jaune knew that if they got to the others, they'd stand a better chance against the horde of Grimm. Jaune checked the white dust capsules in his shield, he had filled all three of them from blocking the first deathstalkers blows. He subtly pulled out one of his capsules, 'I really hate doing this, but I can't think of any other way to get out of this without someone getting hurt.'

Jaune turned his head towards his comrades, "I'm about to cause a slight ruckus, when I say now, we'll run backwards. We're probably going to need to take out a few of the beowolves right behind us." The girls looked at eachother, looked at the Grimm slowly closing the circle around them, then nodded. Jaune readied the capsule in his hand.

"NOW!" he yelled as he threw the capsule. The Grimm made a move to attack, but the deathstalker in front of them along with the beowolves near it suddenly couldn't see. The capsule had landed directly on the deathstalker's shell, cracking the capsule open, which caused a flash of light to form. As soon as they heard Jaune's shout, they ran the opposite way, with Jaune right behind them. There were only three beowolves that were blocking their way. They were easily taken down by Pyrrha and Ruby's high powered rifles. They sprinted through the woods, jumping over rocks and stumps, trying their best not to fall. Jaune could faintly hear the cries of the beowolves as they were slowly recovering from their blindness. The nevermore however, was right on their tail. It wasn't attacking them at all, just following them. That bothered Jaune, 'Why is it so cautious?'

Ruby looked back at Jaune , "How did you do that back there?" Jaune snapped out of his daze, "Can this wait until we aren't about to die?" Ruby nodded. She knew they were in danger, but she was still a weapon fanatic. Jaune sniffed the air again, "We're almost there! But we'd better haul some serious ass because I can smell the Grimm getting closer!" They girls nodded and sprinted as fast as they could towards the clearing.

Yang and Blake were currently holding their relics, which strangely enough, were chess pieces. Blake's sensitive ears picked up a couple of people moving quickly towards their location. That sounded normal enough, except she also heard growling from something that sounded rather tired. She turned her head towards the area where they were most likely to pop out of. Sure enough, several trees were knocked over by an ursa flailing its arms around before collapsing, leaving a disappointed, energetic girl to frown. Closely behind was a black haired man, breathing heavily.

"Aw! It's broken." The girl said.

"Nora, please. Never do that again." The man said between breaths. When he looked up she was already by the relics singing 'I'm queen of the castle!' The man seemed slightly annoyed, "Nora!" He shouted.

Nora merely giggled, "Coming Ren!" she said as she skipped over to him. Blake raised an eyebrow, "Did that girl just ride in on an ursa?" she deadpanned. Before Yang could even place one word into her response, they turned their heads sharply to the sounds of several people breathing heavily. Out into the clearing came an heiress, a reaper, a spartan, and a dragon slayer.

Ruby looked up to see her sister. "Yang!" Yang looked at her sister in surprise.

"Ruby?"

Blake looked at Weiss, "Weiss?"

Weiss looked at Yang, "Yang?"

Yang looked at Jaune, "Jaune!" she sounded faintly relieved.

"NORA!" Nora suddenly shouted.

"NEVERMORE!" Jaune shouted while pointing at the sky.

That's when Yang lost it, "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! COULD EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEOFRE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN?!" fire rose behind her, signifying her rage.

Juane quickly spoke up, "Nope! We can't relax now! Things are about to get exciting!" he yelled with a smile. Ren quickly ran over, still out of breath. The deathstalker broke through the line of trees with the remaining beowolves behind it.

"Great the gangs all here, now we can die together." Yang said in a sarcastic tone.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby said with courage. Before anyone could stop her, she launched herself at the deathstalker. She was quickly knocked away by one of its claws.

"D-don't worry, totally fine!" Ruby said, she didn't sound so sure of her own words though. Ruby noticed how close she was to the deathstalker and quickly tried to make her escape. Yang and Jaune both ran towards her to support her, but halted when they heard a screech from the nevermore. It was preparing to attack. Jaune was about to attempt to distract the nevermore with his roar, but the feathers were already flying towards Ruby. Fortunately, none of the feathers left her in any fatal danger, but one caught her hood and she was pulling it to get herself out.

"Ruby get out of there!" Yang yelled. "I'm trying!" Ruby yelled back while frantically trying to pull out her cloak. Before Jaune could attack the deathstalker closing in on her, he felt a wave of cold air brush past him. Jaune stared in awe as Weiss created an ice wall to stop the deathstalkers stinger, followed by a floor of ice to freeze the feet of the beowolves.

"You are so childish," Weiss began.

'Is she really doing this NOW!' Jaune thought, but didn't speak up.

"And dim witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style." Weiss continued, "And I suppose I can be a bit… difficult, but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off. I'll be… nicer."

Ruby looked back at Weiss, "I'm not trying to show off, I want you to know I can do this." Ruby said quietly. Weiss rolled her eyes, "You're fine." She said. As Weiss walked away, Jaune could see Ruby smile, he swore he heard her say something about 'normal knees' but there were more important matters to attend to.

After a touching reunion between sisters, Jaune pointed out that the nevermore is circling back. Weiss pointed out that there was no need to fight, what they needed was right in front of them. To Jaunes disappointment everyone else agreed that obtaining the objective took priority. Jaune shrugged in defeat as he walked over and grabbed the same chess piece as Pyrrha. He noticed that Ren and Nora had the same pieces. "I still think we could take 'em." Jaune commented. With that everyone began running back to the cliffs.

As they ran, Jaune could smell the nevermore moving in, he could also hear the cracking of ice. The group was running by several old pillars when the nevermore cut them off from the front. Each individual team took cover behind separate pillars while the nevermore roosted itself on an old castle-like structure. Jaune could hear the snapping of branches and trees as the creatures behind them drew near.

"Move!" Jaune yelled. The teams ran out of their pillars, avoiding the feathers that were being shot at them. Jaune heard a command from Ren, leading to Nora firing several grenades at the nevermore, causing it to lose focus and fly to a new location. Ren and Blake went to support Nora from the deathstalker as Weiss used her glyph to propel herself and the bomber away. With the deathstalker hot on their tail, they ran towards a bridge, Pyrrha switched her sword into its rifle mode. "Go, go!" she yelled as she fired several shots at the deathstalker.

Before anyone could react, Jaune yelled, "I'm going to stun the deathstalker and take out the beowolves behind it, once the deathstalker is stunned, hit it with everything you've got!" He shouted, hoping that at least someone would hear him. Before he could set his plan into motion, the nevermore slammed through the bridge, leaving Ren, Pyrrha, and Blake to fight the Grimm behind them. Jaune looked over to closest the closest individual near him, which happened to be Nora.

"We need to get over there!" he commanded.

"Let's do this!" Nora replied, grenade launcher at the ready.

Jaune looked at the distance he'd have to cross, "Okay, just give me a second to-," before he could prepare himself, Nora knocked Jaune back and switched her grenade launcher into a hammer, then slammed in onto the edge of the remaining side of their bridge, launching Jaune over. With a click of the trigger, Nora had shot herself right behind him. Jaune Rolled to slow himself down while Nora went for an attack, which ended with her having to blast herself backwards, knocking Blake off of the bridge in the process. Jaune looked over the edge worriedly, but found relief when he saw her throw her blade into a nearby wall. Returning his focus to the fight at hand, Jaune saw the beowolves right behind the deathstalker.

"You all heard me before right?" they looked at him and nodded, he smiled, "Good, then let's do this!" Jaune put his shield and sword away and ran towards the deathstalker. It tried to hit him with one of its claws, but Jaune quickly dropped onto his back and slid under the deathstalker. While he was under its belly, Jaune focused his aura into his hand, "White Dragons Claw!" he yelled as he punched the beasts flesh. The deathstalker tried to move, but couldn't. Jaune had frozen it in place. Once Jaune was out from under the deathstalker, he used his remaining momentum to stand up and leap into the air, drawing his sword and shield yet again, slashing downwards at the first beowolf in his sight.

"Hit it now!" Jaune yelled back, but was pleased to see his teammates had already used his attack to their advantage. Ren was shooting at the stinger while Nora was hammering away at the deathstalkers outer shell. Pyrrha was carefully taking out its eyes with several, well placed shots.

"These guys are awesome," Jaune smiled with glee. He turned his attention back to the beowolves. 'Only four remaining? That's no fun,' Jaune frowned. He dropped his sword and shield and raised his fists. "I hope you're all ready for the white dragons fist." Jaune said. His fists began to glow a white aura until they were completely encased in spheres of light. The first beowolf rushed forward at Jaune. It went to slash at his chest, but he ducked and landed an uppercut right at its jaw, causing a sickening crack to be heard. The first beowolf was down. The other three hesitated before to ran directly towards him. He was prepared for them to attack him head on, but was surprised to see them split apart to try and flank him from both sides. The one on his left went to claw at his head while the one to his right went for his feet. Just before either attack was about to make contact, Jaune jumped up just enough to avoid the attack at his feet and leaned far enough back to avoid the attack towards his head. He thrust both of his fists into their chests, killing them immediately. Jaune fell onto his back, he could smell the last one running towards him. Jaune looked at his feet to see the beowolf only ten feet away and his shield touching his heel. 'This is gonna be awesome,' Jaune thought. The beowolf was now only a few feet away. Jaune slammed his heel onto the bottom edge of his shield, forcing it upwards, right into the beowolfs face. As it stepped back in a daze, Jaune spun himself around with his hands and swept its legs. Before it could fall, Jaune stood and brought his elbow to its stomach, knocking it out cold. Jaune grabbed his sword and shield and walked over to the unconscious beowolf.

"You lost," he simply said before slicing its head clean off with his sword. Jaune turned around, 'I hope everyone else is done with their fights," he thought. Unfortunately that was not the case. The deathstalker was moving again, much to Jaunes surprise. Its stinger hung loosely to its tail thanks to Ren. Jaune saw Ren knocked out by a rock wall and Pyrrha and Nora struggling to kill the deathstalker.

"We'll just have to change that, won't we?" Jaune said, a hint of excitement in his voice.

Hope everyone is enjoying this so far. I'm certainly having fun with it. Don't forget to review! I always like seeing some positive feedback.


	5. Chapter 5

For anyone who is new to this story, I rushed a part of Jaunes backstory in this a while ago. I've been re-editing these chapters from the beginning, but I can't really take that part out now.

'Only one injured deathstalker left? That seems easy enough'. Jaune saw that is was still fighting, even though it looked tired and wounded. 'My White Dragons Claw must not be powerful enough at this level of my power to have kept it for long, looks like I'll have to use a capsule.' Jaune thought as he opened the compartment of his shield, two left. He had only used one as a flashbang to escape. He didn't have any in his sword since he didn't use it nearly as much as he should have, but hey, he was having fun. He took out one of his shields' capsules while he ran towards the deathstalker. He immediately swallowed it and began to feel his aura coming back, and then some. 'This'll do for now," Jaune thought. He leapt into the air behind the deathstalker and landed in front of Pyrrha, who was startled by his sudden entrance. "Sorry about my ability's failure, that doesn't normally happen, and it certainly won't happen again." Jaune said.

"Don't worry about it, Ren isn't hurt too bad. He'll heal up real quick!" Nora said in a happy tone. Jaune smiled, then turned his head to the situation in front of them.

The deathstalkers stinger was hanging loosely by only a few strands of flesh, courtesy of Ren. A large crack in its outer shell directly above its brain, courtesy of Nora, and only one eye that hadn't been shot out, courtesy of Pyrrha. 'Well that's just obvious now,' Jaune thought. He pointed at the stinger, "Pyrrha!" He shouted, she immediately understood and threw her shield at it, cutting it off. Conveniently the stinger had lodged itself in the crack in its shell.

"Nora! Nail it!" Jaune yelled another order.

"Heads up!" was the reply he received. He readied his shield above his head. Once he felt the weight applied to it, he shoved her upwards while she shot her explosive weapon to give her a boost. She brought he hammer down directly onto the stinger, causing a fatal blow. It was still alive, but barely. Jaune jumped into the air and forced as much aura as he could into his fist.

"White Dragons Fist!" he yelled as he punched straight through the stinger, causing the deathstalker to be nearly torn in half by the blow. Juane could feel the bridge start to fall apart from the final blow. "Move!" he yelled as he ran towards the end of the bridge. He was the first to cross, followed by Nora, then Pyrrha right before the bridge fell apart. Ren walked over to the three, out of breath.

"Welcome back," Jaune said, only to be proved wrong when Ren abruptly fainted. "Or not I suppose." Jaune whispered. He turned to the two huntresses, "Alright then, what about the nevermore?" Pyrrha scanned the area around her, then noticed the large bird being carried by its neck by Ruby, who was running up a cliff. With the help of Weiss's glyphs and her own weapon, she ran all the way to the top and proceeded to wrap the blade around its neck and chop it off with one final shot. "Wow." Was all Jaune could say as the headless body of the nevermore fell to the ground with a thud.

They made it back to Beacon with their chess pieces still in good shape. Jaune wondered what the importance was of the pieces, but was answered almost immediately when Ozpin announced that students with similar pieces will be placed on the same teams. Everyone looked at their pieces, then at everyone around them to find their team. Sure enough, Jaune was on a team with Pyrrha, Ren and Nora. He was pretty happy about this, but nobody could beat Noras happiness to be on the same team as Ren. The teams were being called up to be acknowledged and given a team leader. Jaune was surprised to see that he had been chosen to lead his team. Even though the rest of his team smiled at him and agreed with the decision, he still wasn't entirely sure, but if Ozpin says he's going to lead a team, then he'll sure as hell try his best.

They were given one room number, which bothered Jaune. Even after the first night where everyone slept in the same room, he still wasn't comfortable with sharing a room with other people. Again, his team didn't seem to mind. Once they made it to their room, they were surprised with how big it was. They each had a bed and enough space to have a little bit of their personal belongings next to the beds. Unfortunately for Jaune, all he had was his clothes and his weapon. As his team was unpacking, Pyrrha looked at Jaune curiously, "Aren't you going to unpack?"

Jaune frowned, "I don't have anything to unpack," he said flatly. Pyrrha said no more, she could tell he wasn't comfortable yet.

Once the night came, everyone was preparing to sleep. Nora was already in her pajamas while Ren was reading a book. Pyrrha was cleaning her weapon and Jaune was in the bathroom washing his face. Jaune looked around and scowled at himself, he forgot to bring his nightshirt with him. He opened the door hesitantly, he shouldn't be so nervous right? Maybe they won't notice or something. He looked down at his bare chest and frowned, 'Damn scars,' he thought. He took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom only in a pair of shorts. Pyrrha looked up from her weapon and stared, too shocked to say anything. Jaune froze in place as Pyrrhas gaze fell upon him. She tried to look away, but couldn't. She could only admire the blondes muscles. She saw every single bump and crater his muscles made, and scars to top his whole appearance off.

'Wait, scars?' Pyrrha thought. She shook away her blush and before even considering anything else she asked, "Where did you get those scars?" This question must've peaked Ren's interest, because he closed his book and turned around to see what Pyrrha was talking about with a raised eyebrow. Jaune paled, he hated to even recall the events that took place back then. He certainly didn't want to tell them about it, but he now felt like he was trapped in a corner with no escape. He sighed in defeat as he slumped into his bed.

"To put it simply, these scars were from a battle I had lost, one of the only battles I had lost." Pyrrha could see the pained look at his face. She knew she shouldn't have asked that question, but now she was worried. She saw how powerful Jaune was. He was probably more powerful than her. If somebody or something were to beat him and leave such a permanent mark on him, she didn't want to meet it.

"Who did that to you?" Ren asked, apparently not afraid to ask something so personal. He too, was curious. He also knew It was good to talk about something personal, just to relieve the burden from their shoulders.

Jaune looked up, he didn't know how to answer. He had to choose his words carefully and effectively, but all he could think of was one cold answer, "The monster that murdered my father."

Pyrrha and Ren were both in shock, Nora was already fast asleep by the time the whole conversation started. Pyrrha felt pity towards Jaune. That must've been quite the blow to take.

"You spoke a little bit about your father back in the forest, but you never mentioned that. What was he like?"

Jaune was surprised, he didn't expect anyone to ask about his father. 'They're just gonna think I'm crazy, but what the hell, I've already told them this much'. He looked down, "Putting it simply, his name was Weisslogia. He was known as the 'white dragon,' and no, that's not some sort of title. He literally is a dragon." He looked back up, expecting to see looks of amusement or disbelief, but to his shock both of his listeners were just staring at him. He could tell they wanted to ask more questions, but he couldn't stop himself, "He's the one who gave me my semblance. I know it's true that every person is born with a natural semblance, but if a dragon gives you their blessing, then whatever semblance you had is replaced by dragon slayer art. Weisslogia was once one of many dragons, but there was one dragon that was similar to a Grimm, heartless, dark, and ruthless. It wasn't stupid though. He knew that if the other dragons were to form an army against him, he would be killed. So over the course of several centuries, he has been killing any dragon he came across. Slowly, buy surely there were only a few left. Their only option was to adopt humans and train them in dragon slayer art. The only remaining dragons were my father, Kovin, Lagiocrus, and Paranath. So in theory, there are possibly four dragon slayers including myself. My father had met his end when I was only eight, I tried to get my revenge when I was fourteen, but you can see how that ended. Anyways, I'm not sure if the other three dragons are alive, as well as the dragon slayers. All I know is that the dragon who murdered my father is still out there, and I will kill him, even if it kills me in the process.

Ren and Pyrrha had mixed expressions. They knew he wasn't lying, but it just sounded so unbelievable. There are dragons out there? That sounded more terrifying than any Grimm. Especially since one dragon has been murdering the others just because it was worried that it might be defeated. If what Jaune said was true, then there's still a force stronger than Grimm out there, and that's certainly not a good thing. "Does that dragon have a name?" Ren asked, he planned on researching this dragon at his own time. He didn't look like it, but Jaunes story had him worried. Jaune closed his eyes, as if just remembering the dragons name caused him pain.

"Acnologia." He answered in a dark tone.

Yup, I added the most terrifying thing if fairy tail. Can't wait till this story reaches that point. I still haven't decided what kind of dragons the other three are. I don't want to have sky, fire, iron, lightning, poison or shadow dragon slayers in this story, so I'm open to suggestions. I don't want to take more from fairy tail than I really have to, and writing in some new dragon slayer anilities should be fun. Also, if anyone is still a bit confused on what Jaune eats in this story, he talks about it in the first chapter and he even uses the thing he eats in the beginning of this chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed the bit of backstory of Jaune, but there's still more to be told about him, like how his body didn't heal from the scars… wink wink.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm going to start taking my time with these chapters, so a chapter a day isn't gonna happen. The previous chapter was way too rushed, but the best I can do now is just go with it.

Jaune woke up to the sound of a loud whistle and a girl yelling, probably Weiss. 'Jeez, does anyone know how to be quiet in the morning?' Jaune thought. He was still uneasy about the night before. He had just told one of his biggest secrets to his teammates he had only met yesterday. It had just been such a long time since he had been able to feel like he could trust anyone again. He felt comfortable around his teammates. With a groan he sat up, his teammates starred to stir, probably waking up from the same source as him. He quickly walked into the bathroom and started to take a shower.

He finished in only five minutes. He knew is team was waiting for their turns. This time he actually brought clothes with him, but he didn't like them. It was mandatory for all of the students to wear uniforms during class sessions. He was about to start putting on his clothes, which went smoothly enough, except for the tie. 'Wait, what the hell do I do with this?' he thought. Maybe he could get someone to help him out. He stepped outside and looked at his teammates. They were all waiting patiently for him to get out of the bathroom to they could wash up and get changed. Before saying anything Nora sprinted into the bathroom with her endless energy. Jaune shrugged and asked, "Could someone help me out?" Pyrrha looked at him curiously, "What's wrong?"

"Well I'm… not quite sure what to do with this thing." He said holding out his tie.

"Wait, you mean your tie?" Pyrrha asked. Jaune just stared at it in his hand.

"Yeah, I have no idea what to do with this."

This time Ren asked, "So you need help with tying your tie then?"

Jaune smiled, "Seems like it, so anyway, could someone help me out?"

Pyrrha stood up and smiled, "I'd be happy to Jaune." He handed her the tie and she stood only a few inches from him. She effortlessly and gracefully wrapped the tie around his collar until it was firmly on his neck.

"Thanks Pyrrha." He simply said.

"Anytime Jaune." She responded happily.

After the tie incident, their morning went normally. Everyone was fully dressed and ready to leave. "So when do we need to leave?" Jaune asked.

His answer came when he could hear Weiss say, "It's eight fifty five you dunce!" before hearing a door open and the team across the hall sprinting towards the classes.

"There's your answer," Ren said before team JNPR ran out of their dorm room to start their first day of classes.

Jaune had never been to an actual classroom before, and from what he was seeing, he wasn't too excited. He didn't know he would have to sit through lectures, he thought he would just fight, grow stronger, and have some fun. Clearly that was not the case. The first class he had was a dust study class with Goodwitch. He was partnered with Ren, who thankfully did most of the work, which was mixing several different kinds of dust to make ammunition and such. Jaune had only ever dealt with white dust. The white dust can only be made by his weapons, so he didn't have much knowledge in any other types of dust to his displeasure. He didn't like it when people did work for him, he liked to carry his own weight and then some.

His next class he actually had some knowledge in. It was a history class with Professor Oobleck. He was good for the first day because he mainly talked about the faunus. Jaune new a decent amount of faunus related things. He was happy that he could actually follow along with the lecture.

The class after was his favorite so far, it was a class about the biology of Grimm and other related subjects. The professor was more than middle aged man who talked like a man who had achieved many great things. Jaune took a liking to this teacher. He mainly told stories about himself, which entertained Jaune, but what really got Jaune into the class is when he asked for volunteers to fight a Grimm in the class. Jaune immediately raised his hand and was called on. The professor, Professor Port, seemed very pleased to have what he referred to Jaune as 'a ladies man in the making' so enthusiastic to volunteer. Jaune wasn't exactly sure what the compliment meant, but he was eager to fight something.

After ten minutes of preparation, he opponent was in a steel cage before him. Jaune didn't bother to take out his weapon, he didn't need it. Professor Port seemed surprised by this, "Confident, are we? Very well! Let the match begin!" He shouted as he cut the chain holding the beast captive. It was a large goretusk with large… tusks, probably why it was named as such. Jaune simply stood in his place, not even putting his guard up. As the goretusk was about to ram into him, Jaune stepped to the side. Before the creature could run by him, he let his fist become incased in his aura and punched the goretusk directly in the stomach, its weakest point. It was sent flying towards a few students sitting in the top row, who had to dive out of the way to avoid the creature. Everyone stared at Jaune in awe, he had just beaten a Grimm with one hand, effortlessly at that. Jaune smiled and scratched the back of his neck.

"Sorry about that!" he said in a sheepish tone.

Professor Port was immensely pleased by this result, "It seems we are indeed in the presence of a true hunter in training!" he said happily.

Soon, the time to eat lunch had arrived, and Jaune was starving. He and his team were able to grab an empty table large enough to fit both team JNPR and RWBY. Seconds after they sat down to wait, they saw their partnering team. Yang and Blake seemed to be normal, but Ruby looked upset and Weiss looked pissed. Jaune could feel the tension from his seat. He was far beyond comfortable.

"So… hows everyones day going?" Jaune questioned, hoping to break the ice. Unfortunately, he was dealing with the queen of ice.

She scowled at him, "Just peachy." She said in a cold tone.

Yang leaned over to him, "I wouldn't push her any further than that, she's not too happy at the moment."

Jaune raised an eyebrow, "Is she ever happy?" he asked, he may have said his words a bit too loudly.

"What was that Jaune?" Weiss barked.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" he said as he rose his hands up in defense. They ate in silence until a cry of pain broke the awkwardness everyone at the table. They turned their heads to see a faunus girl getting her bunny ears pulled by team CRDL. Looks of anger and disappointment were shared by the table, but Jaune had his own expression, pure hatred. He absolutely hated it when others were treated unfairly. He stood up, causing both teams to look at him. They didn't want him to get into trouble, but also didn't want to get in his way. His expression told them that trying to stop him was like trying to keep Oobleck in one place, impossible.

He quickly made his way to the team of bullies. He went behind Cardin and tapped his shoulder. Cardin turned his head to see a short blonde giving him a hateful look.

Jaune growled and said, "Care to tell me what the hell you think you're doing to that girl?"

Cardin laughed, "Showing this trash why she's trash, got a problem with that?" he smirked, his team laughed with him and turned their attention to Jaune. The girls ears were still in a tight grip in Cardins hands, who pulled again, causing the girl more pain.

Jaune spoke in a louder, more threatening tone, "Actually I do, and if you don't let go of her right now and walk away, you're gonna have a problem of your own." Cardin laughed at him again.

"You? I want to see how you're going to become a problem for us? You're scrawny as hell. Russell get him out of here." The man named Russell went to grab Jaune by the collar of his shirt, but ended up getting thrown across the cafeteria. The rest of Cardin's team gave quizzical looks. Jaune just held a cold stare.

"Yeah, keep throwing more goons at me, it'll probably work the second time." Cardin scowled.

"You two, get him!" The other two lackeys went to punch Jaune, who merely crouched below their fists and in one swift motion, sent both of his fists into their chins, sending them flying upwards. Carding growled, he let go of the faunus and went to punch Jaune. Jaune didn't bother to move, instead he took the punch head on, literally. The sound of the fist colliding with Jaunes head caused anyone who wasn't already watching to suddenly become interested. Cardin smirked, but quickly faltered when he saw Jaune looking directly into his eyes with blood running down his head. Before Cardin could try to hit him a second time, Jaune made his move.

"White Dragons Claw!" he yelled as his fist landed onto Cardin's chest, knocking him back. Cardin tried to recover, but couldn't. His body wasn't responding to him

"What the hell did you do to me?!" Cardin demanded. Jaune wiped the blood off of his head.

"My attack has frozen all of your body movements, now you're going to shut up and listen." He walked up to the faunus and held out his hand, the girl timidly took his hand and was lifted up. She was surprised to see Jaune's arm around her shoulder. She responded with a small 'eep!' but didn't try to move.

"Now Cardin," Jaune began, "Everyone here is a student that made it into the top school of hunting Grimm. Everyone here made it because they have the skill to be here. Just like this girl. She made it to Beacon with skill, she passed her initiation with skill, and someday, she's going to be killing Grimm, with SKILL. Nobody here is lower than anyone else. You should try to not be such an asshole to a person, who one day, may be the one to save your ass." He let go of the faunus and walked over to Cardin, "And one day, I could be one of those people to, so please try to get on my good side from now on 'kay?" Cardin didn't respond, all he could do was stare. "You're silence better be a yes, or next time I'm going to make this hurt a lot more."

Cardin was about to question him, but found his answer when Jaunes fist began to glow. Jaune punched Cardin directly in the stomach, causing him to fall over in pain. Jaune walked back to the faunus girl. "Are you okay?" he asked, genuine concern in his voice.

"Y-yes, thank you very much." She replied with a nervous stutter. Jaune smiled, "Anytime, my names Jaune by the way, what's your name?" he asked. "….Velvet," she replied slowly, still not sure what had happened in front of her.

"Well Velvet, I hope you have a nice day, we should hang out some time." And with that he walked back to his table, oblivious to the stares he was receiving from everyone else in the cafeteria.


	7. Chapter 7

"What just happened?" These words were muttered amongst the students of Beacon, why? Because a single blonde kid just defended a faunus, beat a team of four, and walked out of it like it wasn't a big deal. To Jaune it really wasn't a big deal, he just thought what he did was right. This is why he is currently eating his food back at his table, completely unaware of all the different stares he was getting, some by his own table. Jaune looked up from his food to see his friends and allies with their mouths open and eyes wide. "What?" Jaune asked simply. Suddenly his table has booming with different questions and statements.

"That was so cool! You just beat an entire team by yourself!" Ruby yelled happily.

"I was going along the lines of breaking his legs, but you just broke Cardins mind!" Nora exclaimed with a massive grin.

"Wow dragon slayer, you just went way up the list of guys I'd like to-," she was unable to finish her sentence since she had a hand over her mouth, courtesy of Blake, "Good work," Blake said with a small smile.

"Why did you do that? You just caused a bigger scene!" Weiss shouted, but her facial expression showed that she was impressed.

"How did you even do that?" Pyrrha asked with interest.

"That was certainly interesting," Ren said, back to his calm self.

Jaune looked around, completely overwhelmed by all of the people talking to and about him. "I just did what I thought was right, is that so bad?" The others looked at each other, and then went back to their meals. After that there were only a few small conversations taking place, that is until Yang decided to try and tease Jaune, "So you want to hang out with the cute bunny girl eh? You were basically her knight in shining armor." She said with a wink. Ruby and Pyrrha turned their head to this, Weiss didn't seem extremely interested, and Blake lifted her gaze from her book, but somehow continued to read it. "Well yeah, she seems nice, but also kinda lonely. I didn't see her team jumping in anytime soon to help her out, or at all for that matter." Jaune replied innocently. Yang deflated slightly by thing. He was right, where was her team? Did they not see her getting bullied, or did they just not care? Either way that fact basically took all of the wind out of her sails. Ruby and Pyrrha both sighed in slight relief, although they weren't entirely sure why, but they had an idea, which caused them to look away from Jaune. Blake went back to her book, but couldn't focus on the words on front of her. Her thoughts went back to Jaune and his chivalrous act. She was glad he stood up for a faunus. Finally someone did.

Lunch soon ended and all of the first year students were told to go into the training room for their final class. Team CRDL was the last team to enter the room for… obvious reasons. They were bruised and cut, but didn't say anything about it. Not that they needed to, everyone already knew. It was for that reason that when names began to get called to fight in one on one battles, some students were afraid. They saw what Jaune had done to FOUR students with ease. Jaune was practically bouncing in his seat like a little kid, waiting for his turn. The class itself dragged on for quite a while since every single student needed to be selected randomly to fight. Pyrrha was put up against Dove from CRDL, who lost within the first thirty seconds. Nora was put up against Yang, which was an extremely long fight. They both had some impressive stamina, but it ended up as Nora winning because Yang went a bit overboard with her last assault on Nora and drained the last of her aura. More of Jaunes teammates were chosen one by one against students he had never met before. Surprisingly most of their battles ended with ties or victories. Jaune definitely liked watching his friends fight, but he was getting bored out of his mind. He was about to doze off until Pyrrha shook him from his daze and pointed onto the large projection board. His name and picture was up on the board, the member he was fighting was still being chosen. The random names of people kept going until it stopped on one of the people he had already fought, Cardin. Jaune wasn't quite sure how to react, but Cardin seemed like a mixture of pissed off and slightly scared. He would NOT let Jaune get the better of him again.

The two hunters-in-training entered the arena with their weapons drawn. Jaune decided that he didn't want to use his shield for this fight. Even though it would give him an advantage over Cardins heavy looking mace. Jaune gripped his sword with his right hand and kept his left hand loose, but ready to go. "Begin!" yelled Ms. Goodwitch. Jaune didn't make a move, instead he raised his hand. "Ms. Goodwitch, I know we can use aura, but what about our semblance?" Jaune asked, seemingly unaware that Cardin took this opportunity to attack Jaune. He ran up and went for an overhead swing with his mace. Jaune, however, could hear the mace slicing through the air, so he took a large step back and let the mace hit the floor, causing it to crack in a straight line in front of Cardin. Before Cardin could ready his mace again, Jaune put his foot just below the head of the mace and jabbed Cardin with the butt of his sword, causing him to stumble back and lose the grip of his mace. He held his stomach with one hand and held up a fist with the other and waited for Jaune to attack, but Juane continued to look at Ms. Goodwitch expectantly. She was stunned that Jaune didn't seem fazed by what just happened, she shrugged and said, "There are no rules for this fight, so do as you wish." Jaune smiled at her words and sheathed his sword, "Thanks ma'am," He said as he raised his fists into a classic boxer stand. "White dragons fist," he whispered as his fists were engulfed by two spheres of white aura. "So what do you say Cardin, round two?" Jaune asked with excitement in his voice .

Cardin brought his hands up, but he wasn't planning on going with just a fist fight. His main priority was to retrieve his weapon. 'That way I'll get an advantage over that cocky blonde,' Cardin thought. Cardin kept eyeing his mace that was currently laying in front of Jaunes feet, trying to figure out how to get to it. This didn't go unnoticed by Jaune, who traced Cardins gaze until his own fell upon the mace at his feet. "Oh do you want your mace?" Jaune asked, even though he knew the answer. Cardin looked shocked, 'Damn! Was I really that obvious?' he thought. He was mentally slapping himself, but was nearly knocked out of his gaze by his mace flying towards his head. As it was about to collide with him, he caught it by the handle and grasped it with two hands. Jaune started walking towards Cardin slowly with his hands still raised, 'His mace has some sort of explosive dust crystal in it, I could smell that much when he went to hit me the first time. So as long as I avoid that, I'll be fine. He's pretty slow and that mace doesn't help at all.' Jaune thought with a smile. Cardin growled and ran towards Jaune and aimed for his ribs. Jaune countered by leaning back far enough so the mace glided over his stomach. Cardins momentum caused him to spin once and lose his footing for a moment. As he regained his balance, Jaune shot back up and sent a right hook into Cardins jaw. Cardin tumbled back from the force, but regained his footing and raised his weapon, ready to block. Jaune didn't move again form his position. Instead he was bouncing slightly using his feet, like he was trying to warm up his body. Jaune smiled at Cardin, not a cocky smile, or a smile of victory, but just a friendly smile. "C'mon, show me what'chu got!" Jaune yelled. Cardin lost control of his anger again and charged at Jaune, going for his legs with another sweeping swing. Jaune jumped into the air to dodge the blow, but Cardin had planned on his dodging ability this time. Cardin planned to use the momentum from his swing to spin once and hit Jaune in the chest while he was still in the air. Jaunes eyes widened as he crossed his arms in front of his chest to block. Cardins mace hit Jaunes forearms and sent Jaune flying across the arena floor. Cardin expected Jaune to have both of his arms broken, nobody had ever taken a hit from his mace and came out intact, but Jaune recovered quickly and used the distance to use a ranged attack, "White dragons hoy breath!" He yelled, sending a white beam of aura towards Cardin. He didn't use a large amount of his power into it, but the effect still sent Cardin into a wall, knocking him out cold. Cardins aura dropped into the red zone, and with that, Jaune was the winner.

Jaune walked out of the arena and into the bleachers where his team was. As he sat down, Pyrrha began to complement him. "Jaune that was incredible!" Pyrrha exclaimed. She was praising her partner and leader, who was scratching the back of his head with a smile. "It was just a fight, nothing more, nothing less," he said. Nora smiled and leaned forward from the seat behind Jaune, "That was so cool! You blew up Cardin!" she said while giggling. Ren just nodded and smiled, "That was a good match Jaune," he said. Jaune looked down, embarrassed, "Thanks guys," he said. Jaune touched one if his arms with his hand where he had taken the mace to and winched. This didn't go unnoticed by Pyrrha, "Are you alright Jaune?" Jaune looked up and smiled, "Yeah, but a bit sore." He said. Pyrrha didn't think so, "You took that mace directly into your arms, you may have a lot of aura, but that attack sent you back quite a bit. Your arms could be fractured or something. Roll up your sleeves." Pyrrha said. Jaune smiled again, "Really Pyrrha, it's fine." Pyrrha was getting annoyed, "Roll up your sleeves Jaune, oyu could be seriously damaged."

"Really it's fine-,"

"Then roll up your sleeves."

"No, my arms are fine."

"Roll up your sleeves Jaune."

"No, I ACK." His sentence was cut off by Pyrrha tackling him and trying to pull his sleeves up. Thinking that this was a game, Nora jumped into the wrestling match and began to help Pyrrha with Jaunes sleeves, who pleaded for them to stop. The two girls eventually were able to see his bare forearms. Nora laughed and commented on how much fun that was while Pyrrha focused on the actual reason they had their 'fun'. There was a large bruise on both of Jaunes arms, which was surprising, since that seemed to be the least of the damage done. What she saw that was more surprising was that the bruises weren't going away. Jaune wasn't healing. She had noticed with Jaunes forehead from the cafeteria fight with Cardin that he was bleeding. While the bleeding had stopped a while ago, the cut was still there, also not healing. "Jaune, why aren't you using your aura to heal yourself?" Pyrrha asked, this rose Rens interest. He was now listening carefully, waiting for Jaunes answer. Jaune seemed a bit nervous, he obviously didn't want to tell them. "I can't, let's just leave it at that." He said hesitantly. Pyrrha looked at him curiously, "What do you mean you can't?" she asked. Jaune looked at her in the eyes, "Like I said, I just can't. I'm not going into any more detail than that. You've already heard enough weird secrets from me for one day. Trying to get me to say a second one is just pushing your luck." Jaune said sternly. With that, the conversation was dropped. They all turned their heads to listen to Ms. Goodwitch, who was giving one final announcement and that in a few days they will be heading into Forever Falls to collect tree sap. She ended her speech and sent the students to leave the arena so they can finish their days.

"Jaune Arc..." she muttered. She had also noticed that his aura wasn't healing him. She heard JNPRs entire conversation. "This may need to be something to discuss with Ozpin." She said


	8. Chapter 8

The next few days passed quickly for Jaune. His classes weren't too difficult and his combat class was extremely fun for him. Jaune hadn't lost a single sparring match yet, much to his surprise, but nobody else's. He noticed that most of his sparring partners looked nervous, but he shrugged it off when the matches started.

Now he was in the forest of Forever Fall with his team, under the supervision of Miss Goodwitch. She warned them of the local Grimm around the forest and told the students never to go off on their own. She could practically see Jaunes disappointment with her statement. He wanted to fight more Grimm. Instead he was handing empty jars to Pyrrha while she filled them with sap from individual trees. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Nora kept eating the sap that Ren was collecting. He kept telling her not to, but there was just no stopping Nora. Jaune sighed, looks like he and Pyrrha will have to collect enough for all of them. After an hour and a half of sap collecting, Jaune was starting to get extremely bored. He expected to get attacked by something. Pyrrha finally noticed when she looked over and saw him leaning on his sword.

"Something wrong Jaune?" Pyrrha asked. Jaune shrugged, "Just bored, nothing to worry about." Pyrrha smiled, "Well if we hurry up we might just be able to go back early."

Jaune seemed to brighten up a bit at this, "Alright then," he said. While Pyrrha was busy collecting sap, Jaune took a large inhale of the air. He could smell the sweetness of the sap, the crushed leaves that gave off a faint, but enjoyable scent. He could also smell his teammates and friends, their individual scents were calming to him. However, he noticed that there was a new scent. It didn't belong to anyone he knew, but it was strangely familiar. He couldn't place a finger on it but it gave him chills. Jaune couldn't stand not knowing what it was, he needed to find out what was giving off such an ominous scent.

"Hey Pyrrha, I'm gonna walk for a bit, my legs are gettin' stiff." He said. Pyrrha looked puzzled, "But we aren't allowed to go anywhere alone, you know that." Jaune just smiled, "Don't worry I won't go too far, and besides I can handle myself." Before she had a chance to answer, he was jogging away.

After almost a half a mile, he slowed his pace to a slow walk. "It was around here somewhere," Jaune whispered to himself. What he didn't know was that he wasn't alone. The smell was stronger where he currently was, but he still couldn't find what he was looking for.

"Hello there handsome," a feminine voice spoke. Jaune spun around quickly with his hand on the handle of his sword. Standing before him was a woman around his age, if not slightly older with dark hair with blue steaks and black eyes. Her skin was pale and she had a few small freckles on her face. She wore rather revealing clothing, showing off her stomach, most of her legs and her somewhat ample cleavage. Her smile was anything but welcoming to Jaune.

"Hello ma'am, are you lost?" he said uneasily, releasing his tight grip on the handle of his blade. He knew there was something off about this girl, but he didn't know what yet.

"My my, what a gentleman," she said. She began to slowly walk towards him, swaying her hips with each step. Jaune just tilted his head, oblivious to her method of seduction.

"What are you doing in Forever Falls miss…?" he was hoping to get a bit of information out of her. She stopped walking just a few inches away from him. He could practically feel her breath. "I'm sorry handsome, but just telling you who I am would ruin the fun of finding out for yourself, wouldn't it?"

She brought up both of her hands and placed them gently on Jaunes face. He was starting to get uncomfortable. Before he had a chance to explain she leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "I do know who you are however, Jaune Arc." Jaune quickly stepped back, away from her grasp. "How do you know my name?" he asked, genuinely curious.

She tilted her head and smiled, "Because my master knows you very well, white dragon slayer." She said. Jaune froze, 'her master knows me, and knows that I'm a dragon slayer? This is getting stranger by the second,' he thought. "Alright then answer me this, why are you here? If your master sent you, what makes me so important?" Jaune asked. His hand slowly went back to his sword, which was hard to sneak past the woman who was inches from him.

"Well, let's just say you've proven to be more… intriguing than the other dragon slayers I've met." Jaunes eyes went wide, 'She's met the other ones?' He blinked a few times, "Okay then, how is it that I stand out from the rest of them?" He asked.

"For starters, you're the first one who hasn't tried to kill me on sight. The other dragon slayers are a bit untrusting. Second, I already know that you're far more powerful than any of them are, but you tend not to use most of the power you've been so generously given." The woman finished her sentence with a smile, but it wasn't a comforting one. Jaune tilted his head, 'What does that mean…. Wait a second,' Jaunes eyes went into a glare as he pulled out his sword, the woman immediately jumped back, but her smile didn't falter.

"How could you possibly know that?!" Jaune demanded. The woman put a finger on her lips in thought, "I have my sources, I actually know quite a lot about you and your powers, some things even you don't know." Jaune had heard enough, he pointed his sword at her, "Fine then, if that's all you need, then please leave. As much as I'd like to fight you, and trust me, I REALLY want to fight you," He said with violent intent, but lowered his sword, "I'm currently on a class trip and my team is waiting for me, so get the hell out of here." The woman laughed.

"There's the reaction I was hoping for, you might want to calm down though. You're starting to leak your power a bit." Jaune removed his glare from her to look at himself, and sure enough, his aura was leaking from his body. White mist was steaming off his face, arms, and legs. He started to panic, 'This has never happened before! What the hell?! How is its power leaking? I can only access this power through the white dust capsules!' Jaune thought. He shook his head vigorously before looking back at the woman, who had an amused look on her face. The mist was starting to dissipate.

"How did you do that," he said in a low voice, "Answer me!" The woman remained what appeared to be amused, "I didn't do anything, you tapped into that power with your own violent emotions." Jaune didn't know what to say, but he started to remember back when he was younger. When he received a power that he didn't want from the bandit. The man who was also on Jaunes hate list, Roman Torchwick.

"Tell that bastard Roman to go to hell," he said quietly, "In fact, tell him that I'll take him there for what he did to me." The woman gave him a curious look at this, "Why would you be mad at him for what he gave you? He put so much time and money into you, and you were given even more power than what you had. Shouldn't you be happy?"

"I am anything BUT happy about what he did," Jaune stated, "I don't like being toyed with as an experiment, I don't like having my pride as a dragon slayer crushed by accepting power that isn't my own. And I certainly don't like being the cause of so much destruction because of this god damn lacrima!" He yelled, pointing his thumb at his chest. The woman frowned, "I'm pretty sure you're the only person who would ever feel that way. If you're given power, you should use it to your advantage, not seal it off like some sort of disease."

Jaune looked away from her, "I don't care. I don't need this lacrima crystal. My power given to me by my father is more than enough for me to be happy. I will get my revenge with my own power, I swear it." He growled. The woman leapt to a nearby branch, "Well this chat has been so enlightening, but I must be off. I will definitely see you again, I can promise you that." Before she could leap off of her tree towards a random direction, she froze, as if she remembered something, "Oh and by the way, you might want to assist the brute with a mace, I can imagine he'd have his hands full right about now." Before Jaune could question her, she vanished. 'What did she mean by that? What brute?' He sniffed the air, in hopes to find whatever she was referring to. His nose picked up Cardin and his team, the scent of sap, and the scent of a Grimm not to far from them, and closing in on them.

"Time for some stress relief," he said before he dashed off towards team CRDL.

Yeah, almost lost hope on this, but I gotta keep going even though I've made everything way too confusing. Kinda hard to think of things to add to this sometimes. But as always I enjoy reviews. Also check out my other storys, they're all still in progress, but people seem to like them, so I'll get more chapters out when school isn't a pain in my ass.


	9. Chapter 9

'Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!' is all Jaune could think as he sprinted towards the direction where Cardin was, who was covered in sap with an Ursa nearby. He was running faster than he thought he could ever manage. He could hear branches snapping under his feet and leaves being stirred up into the air by the gust left behind by him.

After a minute and a half of non-stop running, Jaune could smell just how close Cardin was, and how the Ursa was much closer to Cardin than he was. 'Please let me make it in time to save that dumb bastard!' he screamed in his mind, motivating his legs to move faster. Jaune could finally see the clearing ahead of him. The sun was shining too much for him to see the situation in from of him. As he broke through the tree line, his mind began to quickly process the situation ahead of him. Cardin was standing still, most likely out of fear and shock, with no weapon and his guard lowered. Cardin was face to face with, unfortunately for him, an Ursa, more specifically, an Ursa Major. The Ursa Major itself was twice towered over Cardin, covered in multiple layers of bone plating. From the looks of it, it was an older Grimm, meaning it had some experience with fighting other creatures, or hunters. Cardins eyes grew wide with fear. The great Grimm was stood on its hind legs and it was bringing its right arm back with the intent to kill Cardin.

"My team… just left me," Jaune could hear Cardin mutter as he got closer. Time seemed to slow down for Jaune as he tried to consider his options. His hands gripped tightly to his sword and shield as he sent his mind into overdrive to think of a way to save Cardin without getting them both too injured.

'Dammit! I don't have enough time for a ranged attack!' Jaune was directly in between Cardin and the Ursa Major, and the only plan he could think of wasn't in his favor, but it was the only one he could work with at the moment. Jaune brought up his shield in front of him, facing the Ursa Major while he kicked his legs into Cardins chest, knocking him down. The Ursa Majors claw connected into Jaunes shield with immense force, sending him flying over the fallen Cardin, who was dazed about what just happened. Jaune recovered after tumbling across the ground several times. He was on one knee, holding his shield in front of him and his sword to his side. He was in pain, but not enough to keep him down.

The Ursa seemed to be more interested in Jaune now, seemingly to have forgotten about Cardin. Jaune pushed himself to his feet with the help of his sword. "What are you still doing here asshole?! Get out!" Jaune yelled at Cardin. Cardin blinked a few times before Jaune's words truly registered in his mind. Instantly he stood back up and ran into the woods, looking at Jaune once more before leaving him to deal with the Ursa Major.

"Okay big guy, I'm not having such a good day. So if you could just die, that would be great." Jaune said as he readied himself. The Ursa Major got on all fours and charged towards Jaune. Jaune poked his head out from behind the shield, "White Dragon's Roar!" He yelled as the white laser left his mouth. Jaune immediately noticed a problem, the laser wasn't as big as it normally was, it was actually quite pitiful. Once the laser connected to the Ursa's protected head, it faded away, barely leaving a scratch on the bone plate.

"Oh shi-!" was all Jaune could say before the Ursa's head connected to Jaunes shield, forcing him to slide back. Jaune knew that if he tripped, he would have been trampled, so he held his ground against the beast, refusing to fall. Jaune looked back and saw that they were quickly getting close to several trees. Jaune had to make a decision, either move away from the Ursa pushing him, or see how many trees he could be crashed into before he dies. The latter not being the most desirable of decisions, Jaune stabbed his sword into the back of the Ursa and pulled himself over the Grimm. Unfortunately, once he was above the Grimm's back, he lost his grip on his sword. So now he stood behind the Ursa Major with only his shield.

Before the Ursa could turn around, finally noticing the lack of his target not in front of it, Jaune attempted to use his 'White Dragon's Fist,' but once his aura surrounded his unarmed hand, it flickered and vanished. Jaune cursed and began to think of why his power was so low. His mind kept coming back to the woman he had met only a few minutes ago, and how he lost control.

"That damned bitch, she made me lose my power," he whispered, remembering when she had brought his restraint to its peak, but even though he didn't attack her, his reserve power had leaked. That shouldn't have even been possible. That power was sealed, but that woman had forced that power own, now leaving him fatigued.

The Ursa Major growled before charging towards Jaune again. Jaune quickly opened the capsule compartment in his shield, thankfully taking the Ursa's charge directly filled up one of his white dust capsules. He opened the capsule and swallowed the white dust. He could feel his power returning to him, giving his energy back.

"Let's try this again, White Dragon's Roar!" Jaune yelled once again, firing another laser, this time with much more power. The laser shattered the skull plating of the Ursa Major, leaving its head exposed. Jaune brought back his unarmed fist, building up his power and waiting for the right moment.

'I don't have enough power to use Holy Nova, but this'll have to do,' Jaune thought as he used one of his favorite moves.

"White Dragon's Claw!" Jaune yelled as his fingers connected with the Ursa Major's head. As soon as his fingers connected, Jaune rolled to the side, avoiding momentum of the now frozen Ursa Major. Jaune causally walked up the side of it and pulled his sword out from its back. He then walked over to look at it directly in its eyes.

"You were lucky to have survived this long. If I was having a good day, you would have lost much sooner." And with one quick swing, Jaune decapitated his opponent, letting its body fall to the ground with a loud 'thud'. Jaune inhaled the air again, smelling his comrades close by. 'Cherries, Roses, and snow eh?' Jaune thought to himself while smiling.

"You can come out now, no use in hiding from this nose," Jaune said as he pointed to his tool of smelling. He heard the rustling of leaves and looked towards the direction of the noise. Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha all stared at him with wide eyes. Truth be told, they got to Cardin and the Ursa's location before he did, but he arrived only seconds after.

"Enjoy the show?" Jaune asked as he spread his hands over the battlefield, as if to present his 'show.' The three girls didn't know what to say. They were actually surprised at what Jaune had done. They saw him go from near death to good as new just by swallowing something.

"How on earth did you pull that off? You were so exhausted a second ago, we thought we had to jump in to save you!" Weiss yelled. Jaune tossed the empty dust capsule towards Weiss, who caught it clumsily.

"I've already told Ruby this before, but I don't mind doing it again I guess. My sword and shield produce dust out of the energy they deal with a strike or block. I am technically the only person who can make and use this dust, known as White Dragon Slayer Dust, or just white dust. So I have a type of dust your family couldn't ever hope to use," Jaune said teasingly while sticking his tongue out at the heiress. She in return, tried to freeze him with her ice dust, but he jumped out of the way and started to run away from the girl attempting to turn him into a Jaune-sickle.

"What is going on here?" The girls and one guy turned to see Glynda with the rest of the students in tow. Nora and Yang gave the group a worried look from over the teacher's shoulder. Ren and Blake seemed indifferent to the situation. Jaune looked at the group and saw team CRDL bringing up the rear. Cardin was both ashamed and pissed at his team. His team could easily sense their leaders move and felt guilty in return. As Ruby, Weiss, and Pyrrha started to explain the situation to Glynda, Jaune approached Cardin, who already saw Jaune coming towards, steeling himself for whatever Jaune was about to say.

"Hey Cardin," Jaune said with a wave, Cardin just looked at the ground. Jaune decided to make things brief. He knew Cardin's pride was already hurt, Jaune knew that feeling, so he sympathized. But what he was about to say would become important for the future of Cardin.

"All I'm going to say is… respect your fellow student. They might just end up saying your ass, like I did. Next time it could be Velvet. Think about that." And with that, Jaune walked back towards his team and friends, who were finishing their explanation of the dead Grimm. Jaune snuck back into Glynda's view as she nodded towards the three that saw the situation.

"Good job Mr. Arc. As for the rest of you, this trip is over. Let's return to Beacon before more Grimm appear." The students nodded or mumbled in agreement as they began to walk back towards the school.


	10. Chapter 10

This is the first of possibly a few backstory chapters. Hopefully this explains a few things a bit more as this progresses.

Jaune had been wandering around for days in tattered clothing, eating only the scraps he could find. He was tired, hurt, and in terrible emotional pain. His father had been slain right in front of him only a week ago in cold blood. Jaune tried to fight the murderer, but the black dragon proved to be too much for him. The black dragon, Acnologia however, didn't think much of the boy, so he left him with presumably fatal wounds before ascending into the night sky. The dragon did not account for Jaune's immense aura to heal the wounds so they stopped bleeding, but it still wasn't developed enough to heal the wounds completely. Jaune knew the wounds would leave ugly scars, but he couldn't care less.

Jaune didn't even know where he was, he was drifting through the wounds, avoiding any Grimm his nose could pick up, until he somehow found a town. He was able to sneak through security and hide away into an alley, that is, until Jaune heard gunshots and loud demands from a store nearby. Even in Jaune's pitiful state, he couldn't turn away from a criminal action. He slowly stood up and hurried over to the noise.

Jaune found several men in black and red suits either carrying blades or guns. They were holding up a burly shopkeeper, who looked like he was about to cry. Jaune didn't say anything heroic or try to stop the men robbing the store. Instead he began to unleash utter havoc on the suited men. He took quite a few by surprise, but his energy was still low. He used his sword to slash at the legs of the taller men and used his shield to block incoming attacks. He refrained from using his dragon slayer abilities since he needed all of his energy and aura just to keep attacking. He soon began to tire and leave himself exposed. The suited men took advantage of this and easily disarmed him. He was only left with his shield. One suited man with a blade went to attack Jaune from behind. Jaune knew it was coming, but out of instinct he used his 'White Dragon's Fist' to knock the man unconscious. Even though it was his weakest attack, it drained him. He attempted to use one of the white dust capsules in his shield to replenish himself, but the capsule was shot out of his hand by what seemed like a firework.

"Come on guys, you were all getting beaten by some kid? This is just embarrassing," Jaune turned his glare to see an orange haired man smoking a cigar and leaning on his cane. Jaune growled and threw himself at the man, but the man merely sidestepped and smacked Jaune on the top of the head with the end of his cane, knocking him out. He was about to shoot Jaune to end his existence, but one of his goons held the vial that was shot out of Jaune's hand up to him. The man grabbed it and studied it closely.

"Well this is… strange. This looks like dust, but I've never seen it before. Alright, new plan, grab the runt and his weapons. Also take as much dust as you can from here. We can't just leave it here can we?" The man said while smiling towards the shopkeeper, who was cowering behind his desk. He snapped his fingers which signaled his goons to do what they were told.

Jaune woke up with a large headache and a sore body. He didn't want to open his eyes until scenes from the events that lead up to his current state flashed into his mind. His eyes flew open and he tried to sit up, but found he was currently bound by several restraints around his body. He was lying on a metal table with a large light looming over him. Jaune tried to turn his head, but that too, was restrained. He did have one thing going for him though, he felt a bit healthier. Whoever took him must've seen his state of health and fed him. Unfortunately, He still wasn't strong enough to break the bindings.

"Hello young man," Jaune moved his eyes to see who called to him, but the person was staying out of sight for the time being.

"I know you must be very confused and even possibly scared right now," the man continued.

"I don't fear you," Jaune spat back in retaliation.

"Well, aren't you the brave one? You must understand the situation you are in. Let me explain. You are currently in what is known as a laboratory, can you say laboratory?" the man laughed. Jaune just growled. Which made the man laugh harder.

"Sorry, I'm not too good with kids," the man explained jokingly, "Well as I was saying, you're in a lab. Which is owned by one of the most dangerous criminal organizations known to Remnant. I am currently the leader of said organization." Jaune could hear footsteps slowly approaching him, but still out of his line of sight.

"You would actually be dead right now if I wasn't feeling merciful right now, but my good will comes with a price," the man said. Jaune then saw an outstretched hand towards his eyes. Held in the fingers of said hand was one of the white dust capsules, the same one Jaune intended to drink to regain his power. Jaunes eyes widened.

"Ah, so you recognize this, hm? Well I'll tell you what. I have no idea what this is other than it is some sort of dust. I myself could be considered… a dust expert." The man chuckled. "But this dust is unlike any I've ever seen. I looked at your weapons and found a total of five other vials, but they were all empty. Now why is it that you only had one filled up? I would assume that is because this is a rare dust, since I've never seen it, but then why would you carry around empty vials. Why not just dispose of them? So we did a little bit of testing with your shield and found that it had a special property to it. It had aura imprinted into it." The man said, sounding like he was interested in what he was saying.

"So we did the same thing with your sword and guess what? It had the same thing! Now I thought that this was interesting. But I'm rambling, I'm going to assume you knew all of this. So I'm going to get to the point. We messed around with this dust, and I found something interesting. It appears to be some sort of enhancing dust, but we can't seem to figure out how it works. Would you care to enlighten us?" Jaune could tell the man was smiling from the shadows he hid himself behind. Jaune didn't know how to respond. Does it matter if he told this man? He knew he shouldn't, but he knew his situation. However, what Jaune said next somehow didn't surprise the man.

"Go to hell," Jaune said. Suddenly a cane was brought down onto Jaune's still healing chest, causing him to cough violently. He was definitely not enjoying his stay here.

"Now, now, don't be like that boy. I just want to know a little more about this dust. I've been told that you have an interesting power. You used a small, but focused amount of aura to give one of my men internal bleeding. That is commendable, for sure. But I have a feeling that there is more to you than that. So how about this? If I let you go, you work for me and tell me how to use this dust. You get money and food, I get information and man power, what do you say?" Now Jaune was getting extremely mad. This man had just offered him to work for him as a criminal. Jaune wasn't going to let this slide.

"Okay fine, I'll tell you. But I can't let anyone else hear it, just you." Jaune sighed in defeat, or that's what it seemed like to the man. Before the man could speak, Jaune caught his attention again, "I know there are others in this room, I can smell them." Jaune could hear a few smart remarks and a 'hey!' here and there. After a few moments, the man accepted Jaune's terms.

'I can't believe he fell for this,' Jaune said. He didn't care what happened to him right now, all he wanted was to show the man that this dragon slayer wasn't going to be used. He could see the man's ear cupped in his free hand, his other hand was tapping his cane impatiently. Jaune leaned in as best he could and whispered

'White Dragon's Roar,'

A white laser was shot out of Jaune's mouth towards the man's ear, but the man's reflexes were far better than Jaune thought. the man was able to dodge the attack unharmed, but the ceiling above them had a small hole in it. The man growled at Jaune.

"I'm going to make your stay here a living hell until you give me what I want." He said. Jaune felt a needle go into his arm, and after a few moments, his eyes closed and he fell into a deep slumber.


	11. Chapter 11

Warning, this gets dark. This is probably the longest chapter I've typed so far, it may seem kind of rushed. I'm also going to be editing my first few chapters so it's not like reading a wall of text as I've been told.

Jaune spent the next two months in a dark, cramped cell, bound by chains and fed the bare minimum. He wouldn't have even accepted the food if he didn't have his desire for revenge to push him forward. He spent day and night trying to figure out a way to escape, but with his lack of strength, he couldn't even move.

Jaune noticed that recently, there were fewer men in black and red suits and more men and women wearing masks that resembled Grimm. They were mostly concealed, but every once in a while he could see an animal appendage. He had a very small window from which he could see out of, the window where food was allowed access through. He noticed a slight increase of food in his meals every once in a while, it seemed these faunas took pity on him.

One day, someone actually decided to talk to him. Jaune made very little attempts to respond, but one thing the person said compelled him to speak.

"I'm sorry for what is happening to you here," the voice said. The voice was high pitched and full of sorrow. He assumed it was a girl around his age.

After a long pause, Jaune finally responded. "I don't know if I should feel anger towards you for apologizing, or thanking you for actually having a heart." He said quietly, his voice cracking from his lack of talking.

"We aren't heartless, at least, most of us aren't. I know what we're doing here is wrong, but this is all I have left to fight for. You are somehow a key factor in completing our goal." The girl said.

"Then what is this goal? Why does it involve me?" Jaune questioned as he attempted to lean forward.

"We want to be seen as equals. We want what was promised to us. We want faunas to be seen as equals." The girl said, "As for why you are important, I'm not sure. The only one who knows is that bastard Torchwick." The girl said with a growl.

Another long pause occurred, "Why do you work for him then?" Jaune asked.

The girl sighed, "Even though I don't want to, the higher-ups of our organization have changed from our usual peace-rally method to a method far more cruel. They saw our pacifistic movements yielding no results, so they got desperate and turned to forcing people to fear us. Roman decided to help us by funding our movements, but in exchange we have to do his dirty work." The girl finished with a scowl.

"But you're different. You know what you're doing is wrong, you can change what your group is doing." Jaune said. He could tell that the girl was upset.

Before the girl could respond, another voice spoke up. One he had never heard before.

"Are you talking to the prisoner? You know we aren't allowed to talk to trash like him." The voice said with a cold and smooth voice.

"No, I just finished feeding him, that's all." The girl responded.

After a few seconds, the man spoke up again, "Good, come on. We have a new mission." The man said.

"Okay," the girl quietly replied. Jaune heard their footsteps slowly fade away until he was left with silence again. Jaune sighed.

"I guess I'm not the only one who's trapped here huh?" he said to himself.

After another week, Jaune was moved back onto a metal table, bound by leather straps with a light above him. 'This is the same place from before,' Jaune concluded.

"Hello again brat," A man's voice said. Jaune now knew who's name to label that voice to. Roman Torchwick.

Jaune just grunted, not wanting to provide the criminal with any more amusement.

"I'm sure you want to get back to your comfy cell as soon as possible, so I'll make this quick. You know that white dust we got from you? Well we've been studying it's uses. We found out a while ago that it's some sort of enhancement dust, which I know you're aware off, so that got me thinking. How can we make it better?" Roman had an amused smile on his face. Jaune could see Roman from his peripheral vision.

"To answer that, we've made a copy of the exact elements of your dust, which wasn't easy by the way. Then we combined the dust with other enhancement dusts we had around, and guess what we made?" Roman paused for a moment, as if waiting for Jaune to answer. Roman laughed.

"Well I can tell your curiosity is piqued," Roman said sarcastically, "Anyways, we made… well we aren't sure what to call it, so we just went with lacrima crystal, don't ask why we are calling it that. But just what does this lacrima crystal do?" Roman asked again. Jaune still refused to even ask.

"I've found out that your white dust only lasts until you use up its power, but this crystal generates its own power! If we gave this to someone, who knows how powerful they'd become, now you might be wondering, why am I telling you all of this?" Roman asked AGAIN, this was starting to piss Jaune off.

"I don't care," Jaune growled, Roman laughed again.

"You might want to change that answer, because guess who is basically disposable at this point and would make a great test?" Jaune finally looked at Roman, only to see a cane pointed at his face.

"You!" Roman yelled. Immediately after, several masked people entered the room and held Jaune down from various places. Jaune's eyes grew wide with panic when he saw one carrying a large knife. He looked back at Roman, who shrugged.

"We have to get the crystal inside you some way, right?" Roman said with a bored expression.

The masked person with the knife leaned in closer, but hesitated.

"Sir, can't we at least, you know, knock the kid out or something?" the masked person said in a rough voice.

"Why should we? The result is the same, this is just more interesting to watch." Roman said with a smile. Jaune didn't want to give Roman the pleasure of hearing him beg, but Jaune was never good at handling pain when he couldn't fight back. Jaune kept his mouth and eyes shut until he finally felt the blade slowly open up his chest.

Jaune wanted to scream in pain, he wanted to retaliate and resist as more incisions were made across his chest over his scars he had received from Acnologia. Since his aura was extremely low when he received them, he couldn't heal properly.

At his sides were a few more maksed people, using their aura as life support for Jaune. Jaune opened his eyes and avoided looking at his open chest, instead focusing on Roman handing the crystal off to another masked person, who nodded.

Finally the blade stopped cutting into his chest, and the man stepped out of the way, under his mask was a look of disgust directed at himself. In his place stood the masked person with the crystal. Jaune could see it up close now.

It had rigid edges and it seemed to be glowing white. It wasn't all that big, but Jaune knew that he would still feel it. The masked person slowly inserted the crystal into his chest, causing Jaune to hold back a scream. He could hear the masked person chanting a few words and saw their arms glowing. Jaune could feel his aura slowly returning to him.

The lacrima was now intertwined with his aura. Roman was smiling at his success, but he quickly frowned when he saw Jaune starting to flail about on the table. The White Fang members held him down firmly, but Jaune was slowly getting stronger, forcing the members to use more strength.

Jaune was feeling pain that was now unimaginable, the lacrima wasn't in sync with his aura, rather, Jaune's body was trying to reject it entirely. He began to glow, his body temperature rose, and the braces began to melt. The members had to step away from him to avoid getting burned. The cuts in Jaune's chest were healing rapidly due to the excessive amount of aura flowing through him. Jaune slowly sat up, barely able to stay conscious from the pain.

"Someone put him under now!" Roman ordered. A few White Fang members scrambled to retrieve gas and fluids to inject into Jaune to make him fall asleep, but Jaune was faster. He may be in pain, but due to Roman's mistake of giving him a large source of power, Jaune knew this was his chance to escape.

"White Dragon's Holy Breath!" Jaune yelled as the energy left his mouth. Jaune planned on using the explosion it would cause as his chance to escape. Any damage he might obtain from the blast radius in the small room would heal quickly.

The blast created a large flash of light, knocking over several White Fang members and Roman. Roman however, recovered quickly and fled, in fear of Jaune attacking him directly. Jaune was also flown backwards into a wall, but he staggered to his feet and made his way out the door.

Jaune wasn't going to leave without his weapons. He used his nose to find their scent, which wasn't hard. Roman had left them in a room just down the hall form where Jaune was. Jaune grabbed his sword and shield and moved as fast as he could to find an exit.

After only five minutes of searching, Jaune couldn't find anything, Jaune grew impatient and resorted to making his own exit, even if he had to level the building. He used various attacks to destroy wall after wall until he could finally see sunlight. With one last attack, he destroyed the wall and squinted at the sudden light that penetrated his eyes.

Despite his pain, he smiled as he gazed at his surroundings. He looked back and saw where he was for the past several months, an abandoned factory in the middle of absolutely nowhere. Jaune felt the pain in his chest again and fell to one knee.

"I'm going to destroy this evil place. Right now!" Jaune yelled as he slowly rose again. He was mentally preparing himself to use a move he had only used once before, and only because his father had given him enough power to use it at the time. Jaune formed a large ball of aura in front of him and inhaled…

"White Dragon's Holy Ray!" As the words left his mouth, several smaller missles of aura left the larger sphere, curving and destroying different parts of the building. He could hear the cries of others in the building as they ran to different underground safe rooms. At this point Jaune didn't care if any of them lived or died. They had helped make his life miserable by forcing a crystal that not only was giving him extreme pain, but extreme grief. The white dust that had been given to him by his father had been corrupted into a vial thing that would only cause pain in the future.

After Jaune felt satisfied with his work, he finally succumbed to the immense pain that was only being held back by his will power. His vision faded to black.

Jaune opened his eyes slowly and found himself in much less pain than earlier, but it was still there. He saw that he was under a soft blanket and placed in a white room. Jaune looked around him and saw someone watching him from a feat only about a foot away.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," the person spoke in a calm voice. Jaune's eyes finally focused on the person. He had silver hair and a green scarf. He also had small glasses with an unusual frame. His expression was calm and relaxed.

"Hello," Jaune said quietly. He wasn't sure if he should even ask at this point. He had already been through hell, he just wanted to slow down a bit.

"What is your name?" the man asked. Jaune was hesitant, but responded anyways.

"Jaune Arc," he said. He kept his answer simple.

"Well, you may call me Ozpin." The man stated calmly. Jaune felt relaxed around him.

There was a long silence, but suddenly memories returned to Jaune. He felt regret and sadness for what he did to the people inside the building. He practically buried them alive.

"I killed them," Jaune said as he held back his tears while burying his head in his hands. He didn't care that Ozpin was watching him, he couldn't stop his emotions. "I'm a monster."

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee, "Actually, you didn't kill anyone. Although you did harm quite a few White Fang members, none were announced dead. Just injured and buried under the ruble." Ozpin said, still in a calm voice.

"R-really?" Jaune said, unsure how to feel. He may not have killed anyone, but he certainly meant to at the time, he wasn't sure if that made him a criminal.

"But I still caused them harm. I'm just another criminal," Jaune choked back another sob.

"In your case, you were defending yourself against a terrorist organization, in the process you've destroyed one of their hideouts outside a major city. So in this case you could be considered a hero," Ozpin said. Jaune looked directly at him in disbelief.

"How can I be considered a hero? I wanted to harm those people, to KILL those people. Anyone with my mindset should be considered a criminal." Jaune said, his words choked and strained.

"Despite how you feel, you are on the side of good. But if that's how you feel, I can offer a way to redeem yourself." Ozpin said. Jaune blinked.

"How?"

Ozpin smiled, "I am the headmaster of Beacon, one of the most prestigious hunter academies known to Remnant. The next semester is only a few months away, and I could easily get you in if you're willing to put in the effort to learn. In your case you will be redeeming yourself by helping those who cannot help themselves by being a hunter." Ozpin said.

Jaune didn't know what to think, but his mouth spoke for him.

"I accept sir," Jaune said, still choking on his words. Ozpin smiled and took another sip of his coffee.

After half an hour of silence, Jaune remembered he wasn't in a large amount of pain. He figured Ozpin must've had something to do with it.

"Sir, how did you numb my pain? When I was awake it was unbearable." Jaune asked, his voice finally normal after calming down.

Ozpin looked down for a moment, then back to Jaune.

"When the authorities found you, you were unconscious just outside of the factory. They brought you into this hospital and you became big news. You've actually been asleep for two weeks." Jaune eyes grew wide at this, but he didn't ask, "When I heard rumors about a hidden base being destroyed by one teenager, I was intrigued. When I arrived to this room, you were obviously still in pain, even in your comatose state. I checked with the doctors here and found that you were mostly fine physically, but your aura was beyond anything we had ever seen. After a few scans we found a crystal imbedded inside your chest, but it was too risky to remove it due to it being directly linked to your aura. If we removed it, there was a chance it could kill you." Ozpin paused, trying to figure out how to word his next explanation.

"I had to use your aura to seal the power of the crystal, but in doing so, I have caused your aura to become… more fragile in a sense. Since the crystal was doing damage to your body, the healing aspect of your aura is now completely focused on healing the wounds the lacrima is making. I am currently working on a way so you can have the healing property of your aura back and not have to worry about the crystal, but for now. You will only be able to heal like any other normal human." Ozpin finished, seemingly satisfied with his explanation.

Jaune took a few minutes to process what Ozpin had said. He had several questions to ask, but none could escape his mouth at the moment. He couldn't heal anymore? How is he supposed to help people if he can't help himself.

"I know being a hunter will be a challenge if you can't heal your wounds, but in due time, I'll be able to fix you. That crystal could also benefit you in the future." Ozpin said. Jaune scowled at the mentioning of the lacrima.

"Can't you just, I don't know, negate it or something? Stop it from functioning?" Jaune asked hopefully. Ozpin raised an eyebrow at this.

"No, the crystal is its own power source, so it cannot be negated, only contained. But I'm curious as to why you wouldn't want to utilize that power. It could make you immensely powerful," Ozpin said. While Jaune knew that if he was able to use the crystal, he would be a force to be reckoned with, he saw using the crystal was accepting help from an enemy, who had corrupted something precious of Jaune's.

"That may be true sir, but I don't want to accept help from Roman. He took something from my father, and created this thing that is now fused into me. I have my pride as a Dragon Slayer," Jaune said, with his head raised a little higher.

Ozpin grew curious, "A Dragon Slayer? Is that a self-proclaimed title or an earned one?" Ozpin asked. Ozpin would believe anything at this point in his life after all that he's been through, so why not believe in dragons?

Jaune sheepishly grinned and scratched the back on his head, "A little of both I guess. This'll require some explaining..."

"I have more time than you'd think," Ozpin stated as he leaned back, preparing for Jaune's 'explanation.

Ozpin knew this boy would be an interesting one to teach.


	12. Chapter 12

Now we're back to the actual story, yay. I honestly have much more fun making new chapters for this story than any other one I have.

The walk back to Beacon gave Jaune time to think. He was still trying to figure out who the woman was and how she tied in with Roman. Also how was it that he lost so much of his aura? An Ursa Major shouldn't have been that tough of an opponent. Was the seal getting weaker? Maybe more of his aura was being used to keep the seal in place. If that's the case, then what would happen in the future? Would he just get weaker?

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, somewhat breaking him from his thoughts.

"Hm?" He responded quietly, not entirely focused.

"Are you alright? You've seemed very distracted ever since we left the forest," Pyrrha said with concern. This seemed to finally get Jaune's full attention.

"Me? Oh yeah I'm fine, never better!" Jaune said giving a small smile and a thumbs up, hoping that it would be enough to convince her.

The Champion frowned, "You're not very good at lying Jaune."

Jaune chuckled and scratched the back of his head, "Yeah I know, but this is more of a personal issue. I know you're my partner, but I can't really talk about it yet."

Pyrrha seemed to lighten up slightly since he admitted that something was bothering him, but it also worried her that he didn't want to talk about it.

Finally the large group re-entered Beacon, then split apart seeing as how that was their final class of the day. Team CDRL was to brief Ozpin on the encounter of the Ursa Major and how that predicament happened. Other than them the other students were allowed to do as they pleased. Jaune however, had to speak with Ozpin, but seeing as how he was preoccupied at the moment, he was VERY bored.

Jaune grumbled incoherent complaints as he poked his food with his fork, seemingly uninterested in the large plate of meat in front of him. The others took notice of his rather gloomy mood and decided to try to help him by finding the problem.

"Something wrong Jaune?" Ruby asked. Jaune looked to the girl with an expressionless look.

"I'm bored," he whined. A few at the table sighed at his childish antics, while Ruby pressed on.

"Well why are you bored then?" She asked. Jaune gave her a weird look. 'Isn't the cause of being bored usually because you've got nothing to do?' Jaune thought.

Jaune grumbled again, so this time surprisingly Blake chimed in, without looking up from the book she was reading. "Well then what are your hobbies Jaune?" she asked with slight curiosity.

Jaune held his chin thoughtfully for a few moments, Yang, Ruby, and Pyrrha leaned with anticipation for his answer. They individually thought if they could find out what Jaune liked to do, they could arrange to do whatever it was with Jaune, and only Jaune.

"Fighting and…" Jaune paused for another moment, the three girls expecting another answer. "That's pretty much it." Jaune said with a chuckle as he scratched the back of his neck, which was starting to become a habit.

Ruby and Pyrrha fell backwards in surprise, while Yang seemed to brighten up at this.

"How about we spar then Jaune?" Yang said with amusement. Jaune sat up straight with a slightly shocked expression.

"You want to spar with me?" Jaune said. He was thrown off by this since earlier in the week, he would ask random students to spar with him. The only response he would get was a stuttered excuse from most females, and a fearful look and a more understandable excuse from the males. Jaune was starting to think that the people here didn't like him.

"Hell Yeah! I know for a fact that you're a powerhouse, and I didn't get to fight a Grimm today. All I got to do was milk some trees." Yang stated.

"May I interject?" Pyrrha asked, recovered from her surprise at Jaune's simple answer. Everyone's attention was turned towards her. "Jaune's aura was pretty low when he fought that Ursa Major, I don't think he should be fighting today." Pyrrha finished worriedly. Jaune smiled at his partner.

"I appreciate you worrying about me, but I feel much better now. And after I eat this meal, I'll be ready to go!" Jaune exclaimed happily.

"So then lady-killer, you want to spar after dinner?" Yang said, anxious to spar with Jaune.

Jaune ignored the fact that he was called a 'Lady-killer' again, even though it bugged him. Like, seriously, he's never harmed a women with the intention to kill. Unless Grimm had genders. But regardless he smiled widely with glee as he began to practically inhale his food. "You bet! I can't wait!"

In only ten minutes, both teams entered one of the training rooms. Yang and Jaune took the stage while the rest of the members of both teams sat in the bleachers. Ruby started getting worried for Jaune. Jaune may be tough, but Yang was a real bruiser. Pyrrha was thinking something similar. Pyrrha understands Yang fighting style enough to know that if she got under your guard. You'd experience quite a bit of pain.

Blake had her eyes over her book, watching as Yang and Jaune were stretching and inspecting their weapons. She was Yang's partner, so she had seen her fight a few times. Jaune, however, was still a mystery to her. He seemed a bit too childish to know how to fight, but looks could be deceiving. She knew firsthand since she was a faunus.

Weiss was rather indifferent to the fight. She only tagged along since the rest of her team went and insisted that it would be fun. She didn't see the great fascination of watching two people fight.

Nora was extremely excited to watch the match. She didn't get many chances to see Jaune's 'Dragony power' during the combat classes, and the Emerald experience was super fun for her, but she didn't get to see him fight the pack of Beowolves that followed behind them due to the fact that she was helping with the fight with the Deathstalker. She wanted to see what her leader could do firsthand.

Ren was interested on where this fight would go. He had heard that Jaune's fighting style was nothing short of unique. While he didn't use any form of gun, he had the ability to use ranged attacks with his semblance. Yang was skilled in close and medium ranged combat. Ren knew that this would be entertaining to say the least.

On the actual arena floor, both combatants were getting excited. Yang had actually wanted to spar with Jaune since the initiation. She knew about his abilities to an extent, but she wanted to fight him to understand him at least a little bit more.

Needless to say, Jaune just wanted to spar with a tough opponent. Yang's weapons seemed to be for fist fighting only. Jaune could do that with ease.

Both of their faces appeared on the overhead projection board with green aura bars. Yang's was completely full while Jaune's was slightly less than full, but he showed no look of surprise or concern. Instead he had a cocky smirk plastered on his face.

"Looks like you got a handicap Yang," Jaune said as he pointed at the screen. Yang smirked in return.

"Oh, lucky me. I think I'll need that," Yang said in a mocking tone.

The countdown started from three, cueing the two students to take their stances.

3…2…1… BEGIN!

Yang quickly leapt into action as she blasted her gauntlets behind her, giving her a boost towards Jaune. Jaune raised his shield as Yang began to try to break his defense with a barrage of punches. Jaune let out a few strained grunts, but held his shield. Yang began to see that her tactic wasn't working, so she switched to a ranged approach.

She quickly distanced herself from Jaune, who just kept his shield up, eyeing Yang. Yang began to fire several rounds at Yang while running in a circle around Jaune, who followed her movements with his shield held high.

In the bleachers, Ruby and Pyrrha were shocked in the fact that Jaune hasn't tried to attack yet.

"Why isn't he attacking? He can't hold out forever!" Ruby asked anxiously, clenching her fists together.

Blake and Ren could see the look in Jaune's eyes though. The look of anticipation and amusement.

As empty shells fell to the ground as Yang continued to fire shotgun rounds at Jaune, who held his guard. Yang stopped in her tracks when she heard a familiar clicking sound from her gauntlets. The moment she moved to reload her gauntlets, Jaune closed the distance between them.

"I won't let you!" Jaune said as he swung his sword downwards. Yang jumped back to avoid, but Jaune kept up his attack of rapid swings and stabs. Yang knew she needed only a few seconds to reload, but Jaune wasn't giving her that luxury. As she ducked under a vertical swing of his sword, she grabbed Jaune's sword arm and pulled him into the air and began to spin. Before she could throw him, he twisted his waist and sent a kick towards her head. She leaned back to avoid the kick, but at the cost of her grip on his leg. Upon her release of Jaune, Jaune twisted his body so he was back on his feet and quickly leapt back towards Yang. Yang rolled out of the way of his overhead swing and got back to her feet before Jaune could recover. She ran into him and tackled him to the ground and pinned his arms.

"Now what will you di Lady-killer?" Yang said as she held her knees to Jaune's arms. Yang took the moment to load her weapons. Jaune just waited while she reloaded with an amused grin. A certain few of the onlookers were blushing and glaring at Yang, who was straddling Jaune's chest. Once Yang finished reloading, she drew one fist back, ready to pound Jaune until he was in the red zone.

"You're done reloading I see," Jaune stated. Yang just nodded as she waited for him to say something else. "Good, cuz it's time for round two! White Dragon's Roar!" Jaune yelled as Yang's eyes widened as she saw Jaune open his mouth and a bright light appeared in the back of his throat. Yang jumped away from Jaune as his laser fired into the air. Jaune quickly got up and continued to fire the laser and she ran around to avoid it. Jaune finally ended his attack to take another deep inhale and laugh at Yang's surprised expression.

"What's so funny?" Yang said as she blushed in slight embarrassment. Jaune whipped away a tear from his eye as he laughed until he was holding his stomach.

"I'm sorry, it's just that expression never gets old. No matter how many times I use my powers," Jaune said in between laughs. Then he quickly shook his head to get him to focus again. Yang took advantage of his slight pause and moved into his downed guard. Jaune looked up to see Yang with her fists drawn back.

"Uh oh," Jaune said before he was hit with several shots. Yang punched Jaune's sword hand, forcing him to drop his sword. Jaune finally raised his shield, but Yang gripped his other arm and quickly undid the straps and tossed the shield to the side. Yang was about to show off a victorious smirk, but she heard Jaune chuckle.

"I'm better at fighting hand to hand anyways," Jaune said as his fists began to glow bright white and form into spheres. Yang responded with raising her fists, smiling.

"The White Dragons fist will dowse the mightiest of flames," Jaune whispered as he sprinted towards Yang. Yang mimicked his action. Once they met in the middle they both swung their right fists, which both made contact with each other's faces. Immediately there was an extreme exchange of fists until Jaune decided to turn the tide in his favor.

"White Dragon's Claw!" Jaune yelled as he went for Yang's stomach, but Yang redirected his fist so his attack didn't make contact with her. Jaune jumped into the air and inhaled deeply.

"White Dragon's Holy Breath!" Jaune yelled, firing a more expansive ranged attack from his mouth, landing directly on Yang. Jaune landed on the ground, breathing heavily as he checked his aura levels. It was just below half, while Yang's was slowly increasing, which confused Jaune. His look was lifted once the smoke cleared, revealing Yang, who's hair was on fire and her lilac eyes turned crimson red. She was growling as she held something in her hand. To Jaune's confusion and Ruby's horror, it was a strand of hair. Somehow Jaune's last attack managed to separate a single strand of hair off of her head.

"You…" Yang said in a low growl, sending a shiver down Jaune's spine. "You will pay!" Yang yelled as she unloaded several shots at a surprised Jaune. Jaune held his arms up to guard against her attack, which was slowly failing. Jaune saw his aura levels dropping heavily. He glanced around and saw his shield. He should have at least one white dust capsule filled up from blocking Yang's attack from earlier. Jaune sent a kick into Yang's stomach, knocking her back. Jaune took the moment to run to his shield and open the compartment containing his capsules. He saw Yang quickly running towards him with the intent to beat the living hell out of him. Jaune quickly ingested one of the dust capsules. Yang pulled her left hand back to start another barrage, but as she swung her fist at Jaune, he caught it, taking the full force of the blast that followed, but didn't back down.

"I like this power of yours, but you need to calm down." Jaune said as he twisted around her until both of his arms wrapped around her elbows in a restraining manner. Yang thrashed around a bit, but then inhaled a few times, the fire in her hair dying down and her eyes returning to their normal shade. Yang's aura meter drastically reduced until it reached the red zone. Jaune gently placed Yang on the ground and allowed her to rest for a bit.

'Her semblance must take a lot out of her, but it's pretty impressive. If I didn't replenish my power, I might've been in trouble,' Jaune thought with a smile.

Both teams rushed towards the two. Before anyone could ask questions, Ruby chimed in.

"Yang's semblance activates when she takes enough damage. The more dealt the more she'll deal right back, but her wrath come from Jaune damaging her hair. She takes it quite seriously." Ruby said with a nervous chuckle.

"Remind me never to ever ruin her hair. I don't feel like dying yet." Jaune said nervously as he stared down at the tired Yang, who pouted.

"I'm still here, ya know." Yang said weakly. Jaune lifted her up bridal style, which led to Yang letting out a surprised yelp and hidden glares from two red-heads.

"Well you're tired, so in return for giving me a good fight, I'm going to carry you back to your room. You're on your own from there." Jaune said, an amused grin on his face. Not noticing how intimate the situation really was.

As the teams walked down the halls, Yang began to feel less tired, but she didn't let it show. She was enjoying herself at the moment.

"Could you at least help me get changed into sleeping clothes?" Yang said teasingly. Jaune didn't notice the flirting behind her words.

"I know you're not that tired, maybe some other time." Jaune said jokingly, but it caused Yang to blush and look away from him.

After Jaune dropped off Yang at her dorm room, he bid the rest of team RWBY a good night. As his team was about to enter their room, they saw Jaune walking back down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Pyrrha asked.

"I just need to take care of something quick." Jaune said without turning around and a lazy wave behind him.

'I should be able to talk to Ozpin now," Jaune thought.


	13. Chapter 13

Jaune had never actually been in Ozpin's office at Beacon before, so the layout took him by surprise. The one main thing that stood out was the fact that it was located in a Clock Tower. Jaune could hear the individual gears turning in perfect synchronization. If Jaune had this as his workplace, he might've gone insane by now.

'Although I do think Ozpin is a bit crazy, he just hides it well,' Jaune mused.

Ozpin did a revolution with his chair dramatically, and then sipped his coffee that never seemed to be empty. He eyed Jaune curiously, but then showed a hint of a smile.

"May I help you Mr. Arc?" He questioned calmly.

Jaune paused for a moment, "Actually sir, I was wondering how my… treatment is going."

This got Ozpin's full attention, "This is a surprise. You never really expressed much care about that. Why are you curious now?"

Jaune looked to the floor. He didn't want to admit that he was wrong about the larcima. As much as he didn't want to use its power, he couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness. Jaune also wasn't a fool. He knew he'd need as much power as he could get his hands on to defeat Acnologia. And that woman he met in Forever Fall didn't help his uneasiness in the slightest.

Jaune looked up to see Ozpin's focused gaze, "I know you know this, but you did talk about the incident in Forever Fall with team CRDL correct?"

Ozpin nodded, his eyes not leaving Jaune's own.

"Well there is a little more to it than just a hungry Grimm. Before that incident took place, I found a woman in the woods, probably around my age actually. She said a few things that angered me and I lost control of my power. When I fought the Ursa Major, I was practically running on fumes. I've been mad before, but she mentioned my past with Roman, and I got a familiar feeling from her, but I couldn't place it on anything." Jaune paused again, considering his next words, "I believe the seal is weakening, and I'm afraid of what will happen if the lacrima is allowed to unleash its full power into my body without some kind of inner valve or something to regulate its power. It would also be nice to heal again too." Jaune added with a chuckle.

Ozpin stayed silent for a few moments, repeating what Jaune had told him in his mind, but then he smiled.

"Well i have to say I'm proud that you want to use the lacrima now. For a man to give up his morals for his ambitions is a rare feat. Some may look down upon it, but they aren't you." Ozpin said, raising from his chair and slowly approaching Jaune. "I'm also glad you came to my office when you did, because I have completed a new seal that should help you control and access the lacrima's power. However there is a slight catch."

Jaune inwardly panicked, but nodded.

"Your power is closely tied to your emotions. I know you've noticed this, especially after Forever Fall. This seal closes off the powers of the lacrima until your mind accepts that you are in a dire situation. So when you experiencing a time of extreme pain or sadness, you may then use the lacrima's power." Ozpin finished, now face-to-face with Jaune.

Jaune seemed to actually accept this idea as he nodded and smiled.

'At least I won't be able to use it unless I have to then,' Jaune thought.

"When can we start, sir?" Jaune asked, straightening his back.

"Right now, follow me," Ozpin said, motioning with his cane towards the exit of his office.

As the duo walked through the halls, the few students that hadn't returned to their dorms yet eyed the two curiously. Jaune nervously laughed while Ozpin seemed to not notice, or just not care. Most likely the latter. Jaune tried to focus on the different designs of the hallways and rooms that they passed. Jaune actually managed to zone out, but was abruptly brought back into reality by Ozpin stopping in his place and tapping Jaune's shoulder with his cane.

"We have arrived," Ozpin said with his casual demeanor in place.

Jaune poked his head inside after Ozpin entered. The first thing Jaune noticed was that the combat/dust teacher, Glynda Goodwitch, seemed to be waiting for them. Jaune saw her stare at him from her peripheral vision. For just a moment, he saw her eyes show a sign of pity towards him, but when she turned towards him completely, she wore her normal, stoic look.

"Please lie down Jaune, and please remove your sweatshirt and undershirt." Ozpin said, setting his coffee aside. Jaune complied, although a bit uneasily since his scars would be visible, and got comfortable, that is, until he felt metal restraints wrap themselves around his wrists, feet, and abdomen.

"What the hell is this?!" Jaune yelled. This felt uncomfortably familiar.

"Please calm down Jaune, this is unfortunately necessary for this procedure." Glynda said with unusual kindness.

"Explain," Jaune said with a growl.

"Jaune, do you remember the pain you felt when the White Fang inserted the lacrima into your body?" Ozpin said. Jaune slowly nodded.

"Well in order for this to work, we need to fully remove the original seal, which will bring back the pain. Then we will need to synchronize the new seal with your emotions, which will, in theory, double your pain. I know this won't be pleasant for you Jaune, but this is the only way," Ozpin said with genuine care.

Jaune instantly calmed down, but now he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time, fear. That pain was already unbearable, but now he would feel it again, except doubled? Wouldn't that much pain kill a normal man?

'But you're not a normal man, you're a Dragon Slayer.' A voice whispered.

Jaune inhaled deeply, and then sighed.

"Let's get this over with then, my team is probably worried about me by now." Jaune said while smiling.

Both Glynda and Ozpin nodded, and then Ozpin leaned forward and placed his hands on Jaune's chest. His hands began to glow a dark gray, showing his aura was already at work removing the seal. Jaune could feel a slowly increasing pain that made him think something was about to burst out of his chest.

Ozpin exhaled slowly, and then there was a flash of Ozpin's aura followed by Jaune's scream of agony as the seal was broken. Jaune's body began to glow, proving that the lacrima was still making its own aura supply.

"Glynda, now!" Ozpin yelled, Glynda quickly rushed over and placed her right hand on Jaune's forehead and her left on top of Ozpins. Her pruple aura glowed brightly as she chanted incoherent words, but her voice was overpowered by Jaune's screaming.

'I WILL BECOME STRONGER!' Jaune mentally yelled as his aura glowed brighter. Ozpin and Glynda stared wide eyed as white markings appeared on Jaune's face and arms.

'They almost look like dragon scales,' Ozpin thought.

As quickly as they came, the markings receded and Jaune's screams quieted down until only heavy breathing was hear coming from the only three occupants of the room.

"Congratulations Mr. Arc, you have now re-unlocked the ability to heal and use a more powerful aura," Ozpin said in between heavy breaths.

Jaune laughed weakly as the restrains left his body, allowing him to slowly walk and stumble to his clothes. As he looked down at his chest, he saw that the scars were now smaller, thanks to his healing, but sighed as he realized that they weren't going to ever leave him.

"Thank you very much Ozpin and Glynda. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to bed." Jaune said, exiting the room with a lazy wave of his hand.

Glynda looked at Ozpin, "I can't begin to imagine what he had just felt."

Ozpin nodded, but smiled, "He's a strong boy. He can take whatever is thrown at him."

Meanwhile, as Jaune made his way back to his dorm room.

"You really need to control your anger, Yang." A short red head said as she eyed her sister.

"I said I was sorry," Yang said tiredly. She had been dealing with everyone complaining at her for nearly killing Jaune, even though he appeared to overpower her even in her 'rage-mode.'

"Jaune is lucky that he is so skilled, otherwise you would've killed him." Ruby said, still glaring at her sister.

Yang decided to finally turn the tide to her favor, "Ruby, are you just jealous because Jaune carried me back in his arms like a princess?" Yang said with a sly grin.

Ruby blushed deeply and flailed her arms, "No! N-not at all!" Ruby yelled.

Yang laughed at her younger sisters childish antics, "Oh yeah? Then why are you blushing?" Yang said as she elbowed her sister lightly.

The other two members of team RWBY were starting to become annoyed at the other two members' antics. Blake couldn't focus on her book and Weiss couldn't even try to sleep.

"Will you two be quiet?! Honestly, getting this loud over one imbecile." Weiss complained.

Yang's eyes met Weiss's, which sent a shiver down the Ice Queen's spine. Yang had a predatory glint as she thought of what to say to make the Ice Queen flustered.

"Oh come on, even you have to find the thought of him holding you enjoyable. I certainly enjoyed it." Yang said with a purr.

As Weiss went to retort, Blake sighed, clearly annoyed and closed her book.

'I'll just go to the library to read until these three finally exhaust themselves.' Blake thought dryly.

Blake quickly made her way to the library, but as she walked through a few hallways, she spotted a pair of legs as they seemed to be dragged around a corner. She could also hear a low groan coming from the pair of legs. She didn't consider bringing her weapons with her, so she was armed with only the book she intended to read against whatever this could be. She quietly made her way to the edge of the corner, just before the turn and poked her head around it. What she saw surprised her.

It was Jaune, who was dragging himself slowly across the hallway. He looked drained and weak as he groaned and cursed under his breath.

Blake quickly made her way to Jaune's side, full of concern.

"Jaune! Are you alright?" Blake said as she placed her free hand on Jaune's back. Jaune weakly looked up at the voice and found Blake.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just kinda tired. My legs decided that they didn't want to work anymore, unreliable bastards," Jaune said with a laugh. Blake quickly slung Jaune's arm around her shoulders and lifted him with a strained grunt. Jaune was heavier than she thought.

"What did you even do to make yourself this exhausted?" Blake said with slight worry. She had never seen someone so tired from anything before.

"Training," Jaune said simply, not giving her any further explanation. She wanted to question him further, but she knew how unusual he was. He probably thought of some outrageous training that left him in his current state.

Jaune turned his head to her with renewed interest, "So what's it like to be a faunus?" Blake stopped walking and snapped her head to look at him.

"W-what do you mean? I'm not a faunus." Blake said, Jaune wasn't even close to convinced.

"Yeah, you kinda are. I don't know if you know this, but your bow twitches from time to time. I don't think a bow is normally supposed to do that." Jaune said with a smile. Blake glared at him, causing him to let out a weak squeak of fright.

"Don't tell anyone about that," Blake said with a growl. Jaune shrank back and 'zipped up' his lips with his free hand. Blake sighed, feeling bad about lashing out at Jaune.

"I'm sorry, I just can't tell anyone about that. I know you've noticed that faunus aren't treated equally. You saw firsthand." Blake said, referring to when Jaune helped Velvet. Jaune nodded in understanding, but he felt Blake had another reason for hiding her animal appendages, something darker than what she let on.

Blake finally continued walking Jaune back to his dorm, Jaune gave Blake a caring look.

"I doubt that you're hiding yourself because you're afraid of being treated like crap, but we all have secrets. I know all too well. You can tell me or anyone else whenever you feel like it." Jaune said with a smile. Blake stumbled a bit, thrown off guard by Jaune's genuine care. She couldn't bring herself to respond, so she focused on bringing Jaune to his dorm.

They finally made it to the dorm room of JNPR. Jaune felt relieved to finally be back so he could rest.

"Thank you very much Blake, I definitely owe you one." Jaune said.

"Just promise that you won't tell anyone about… me." Blake said, not quite sure what to say to him.

"Hey, I don't know what you're talking about. So as far as I'm concerned, I do owe you a favor. Just call it in whenever." Jaune said with a smile. Blake couldn't help but blush as Jaune slowly stumbled into his room with some difficulty.

Back in Ozpin's office, Glynda and Ozpin were recuperating from exhausting their own aura. Ozpin couldn't help but think about the markings that appeared on Jaune when they were re-sealing the lacrima. Ozpin could feel the raw power emanating from Jaune. It was incredible.

'This will require further observation.' Ozpin thought as he sipped his coffee.


	14. The White Drive

Jaune somehow didn't wake his team as he stumbled into the room. He sighed in relief as he changed into his new night clothes, which were a blue onesie. He knew they looked kind of silly, but they were comfortable and covered his body except for his neck. He was still self-conscious about his chest scars.

The next morning, Jaune felt strangely sore. He had never felt so exhausted, but that must have just been the after effects of the seal. His aura must still be adapting to the lacrima's power. He hoped he would be better soon. It wouldn't do well for him if he was caught slacking off due to his low power.

So with a stretch, followed by popping sounds from his bones, Jaune dressed himself as his teammates started to rise from their slumbers. Nora whispered something about pancakes to herself before she awoke. She looked sad when she fully awoke, she must've been having a nice dream apparently.

The morning itself was rather uneventful. First was breakfast, where Jaune ate a weeks-worth of food, surprising everyone. Then there were the classes, which Jaune found no interest in except for Port's class. Jaune was enthralled by his stories, although he couldn't understand why so many people were asleep around him. Port had awesome stories!

Finally was something Jaune surprisingly dreaded, combat class. He knew his body wasn't in its prime condition, far from it actually. He periodically checked his aura levels during the day. They stayed just above half, slowly increasing from time to time. He smiled regardless of his situation. Hopefully he'd have an easier fight this time.

"Alright students, listen up!" Glynda said, easily gaining everyone's attention. "Today our class will proceed as it normally would, unless you chose this option as displayed here." Glynda said, pointing her crop at the projection board. The students carefully read the bold letters. There were mixed reactions, varying from excitement to slight fear or anxiety. Jaune wasn't quite sure what to think, that is, until he read the very last line. 'If you chose this option, your fight will be observed by the Headmaster himself.'

'A fight with second year students, and observed by Ozpin?' Jaune thought. Jaune saw a few people raise their hands in acceptance of this second option, along with all of team RWBY and the rest of his team. His team and their fellow sister team looked at him expectantly, but Jaune wasn't fazed by their looks. He was about to decline, until he saw the terrifying glare of Glynda aimed right for him. Jaune slowly raised his hand and smiled awkwardly.

"Good, now any of you choosing this second option, please head down that corridor, I will stay here and observe the regular combat practices here." Glynda said as a set of doors opened to the right of the room, linking to another arena.

The brave students that chose the second option found themselves being stared at by every second year student. The looks were unnerving for most of the students, except Jaune, who was rather oblivious to their current tactic, mental warfare. The second year students were testing the first years, to see if they'd crack under the pressure. To their surprise, nobody did, yet.

Jaune ignored them and stared right back in observation. He spotted a rather odd looking team, but within that team he saw a familiar pair of bunny ears.

"Hey, what's up Velvet! I didn't know you were a second year!" Jaune said with a wave. All of the attention was now either drawn directly at Jaune, or at Velvet, who let out a small 'eep!' and backed up to hide herself. The rest of what Jaune assumed was Velvet's team seemed to share a few words with Velvet herself. Jaune could've sworn he heard his name in there somewhere.

"Now if everyone is ready, please take your seats until I chose the match-ups," a voice said. Everyone recognized it as Ozpins. Ozpin was seated in a small observation deck above the arena, sipping his coffee and typing names into a computer.

Jaune watched as different fights unfolded. Ruby lost to a large lion faunus who wielded a large hammer. Although she was much faster than the faunus, the faunus had incredible endurance. He simply held his ground until Ruby exhausted her aura. She was embarrassed, but it quickly passed as she watched the following fights.

Pyrrha won her fight against an arrogant student who wielded two shields. She used her semblance to rip his shields off, rendering him defenseless.

Yang had a draw against another female student, who relied on reflexes over anything. They simply ran out of aura at the same time. Truthfully it wasn't a very interesting fight.

Weiss lost to a woman who wielded several different kinds of knives, each with different dust types applied to them. The woman always seemed one step ahead of Weiss.

Nora lost to a man who used illusions to win. This didn't bring Nora's mood down at all.

Ren barely won against a man with heavy armor and a long lance. It took all Ren had to not pass out after the fight itself, but he was still happy with the outcome.

Blake refused to fight, simply because she was in a very interesting part of her book and wanted to observe her team in the meantime.

Now Jaune's match was here, but Jaune didn't see anyone in the arena with him. He looked up at the projector and saw that his name was all alone. Until finally he saw three names appear in a group on the other side of the v.s. letters.

'Fox, Coco, and Yatsuhashi? Why am I fighting three people?' Jaune thought as his opponents walked to the opposite side of the arena. He gave them all curious looks before he looked back at Ozpin, who was smiling.

"We are the members of team CFVY, and we would like to first thank you for helping our teammate, Velvet. She told us about you and how you're quite powerful. Although it is sort of unconventional, we would like to see the power that took out four students with apparent ease." Coco explained. Jaune felt slightly nervous.

"Um… alright I guess. Just don't expect me to bring out my A game. I've been kind of sore all day. My aura levels haven't really recovered yet," Jaune said as he pointed to his name, which had the aura bar under it. The bar the three quarters full.

"That's fine, we weren't going to go all out anyways. You are a first year after all, you can only do so much." Coco taunted, some of the students eyed her questioningly. She didn't usually do that.

This struck a nerve in Jaune. Even if they were in different years, he shouldn't be looked down upon, nobody should. "So you think because there is a gap between our years that you think you can beat me? While that may be true since it is currently three on one, I think you would have a difficult match against me." Jaune said cockily. He knew that he should be on equal standings with them, but if they weren't going to treat him like he was worth their effort, then they wouldn't receive his respect.

Coco pulled down her shades to see Jaune more clearly, eyeing him up and down. "Nothing Fox can't handle, go get 'em." Coco said as the one named Fox did a full on sprint towards Jaune. Jaune readied himself, observing his new opponent. He would stay on the defensive until he got a good read on Fox.

Fox jumped forward and thrust his legs towards Jaune. Jaune had Fox's feet land on his shield, and then shoved him off. Fox recovered with a roll and began to slash and jab at Jaune. After realizing that Fox was quick with his attacks that all seemed melee based, Jaune leapt backwards to distance himself from Fox. As Fox ran towards Jaune again, Jaune built up his power, "White Dragon's Roar!" Jaune yelled as his attack quickly made its way to Fox, whos eyes widened before he leaned backwards to avoid the laser. Jaune seemed to smile during his roar, which he continued to fire as he aimed to downwards at Fox. Fox had to land on his back and roll out of the way of the laser to avoid getting hit. Fox got to his feet, only to be shield bashed in the chest by Jaune, who smirked.

"Will you fight seriously? This is getting boring." Jaune said as he leaned on his sword, looking uninterested. Fox grumbled something and ran towards Jaune, who lowered his stance and readied his sword. As Fox began to pound on Jaune's shield, Jaune swung his sword overhead in a large arc. Fox saw the attack and punched Jaune's hand to the side. Jaune used the momentum to continue the spin to wind up another sword swing. Jaune swung horizontally, forcing Fox to block with the blades of his gauntlets. Fox was knocked back a few inches. Jaune smiled, 'this fight is getting interesting,' Jaune thought as he charged at Fox. Jaune thrust his sword forward. Jaune didn't miss the smile Fox had before Fox twisted Jaune's hand, forcing Jaune to release his sword. Jaune quickly swung low with his left leg, tripping Fox. Jaune continued his kick, winding up another attack.

"White Dragon's Claw!" Jaune yelled as he slammed his hand into Fox's chest before his back could even touch the ground. Fox hit the ground with a loud crash, forming a small crater. Fox attempted to move, but found that he couldn't.

"What is this?" Fox asked calmly. Jaune gave him a strange look. Usually when people asked him that, they were pissed. Fox didn't seem mad at all. Actually he was more or less impressed with this outcome.

"One of my abilities. It renders you immobile, I won't say how long." Jaune said with a smile. He knew the time it took for his attack to wear off depended on the user. Hopefully this Fox fellow would stay put for a while.

Jaune let out a few breaths. He was more winded than he thought, but his smile didn't falter. They wanted a fight, he was going to give them one.

"So who's next? Come at me!" Jaune said as he slid his foot under his sword and kicked it back into the air so he could catch it. After catching it with succession, he looked up and saw that Yatsuhashi had stepped forward, sword drawn.

'Damn that's one big dude, and one big sword.' Jaune thought as he waited for his opponent to charge like Fox did, but all Yatsuhashi did was raise his eyebrow at Jaune, as if he were expecting something from him.

'I should reserve some aura, I'm already tired and I have a feeling this won't be an easy fight.' Jaune thought, although he was hesitant to charge straight at the hulking samurai. Jaune sighed and readied himself.

"Okay, if you won't move, I'll make the first move." Jaune said as he ran at Yatsuhashi, shield in front as he was within fifteen feet, Yatsuhashi swung straight down. 'His timing is way off,' Jaune thought, assuming Yatsuhashi was attempting to hit Jaune before Jaune could reach him. Unfortunately that was not the case. Yatsuhashi's blade hovered just centimeters above the ground, but Jaune felt a large shockwave hit him backwards. Jaune tumbled a few times until he stabbed his sword into the ground, halting his uncoordinated movements.

Jaune growled as he charged again, only to have the same thing happen again. As Jaune recovered once again, he saw Yatsuhashi just observing Jaune, he never took his eyes off Jaune, nor did he mock him in any way. Jaune could tell Yatsuhashi was an honorable man.

"White Dragon's Roar!" Jaune yelled as the laser left his mouth. Yatsuhashi didn't make any attempt to move until it was nearly five feet from him. He slammed into the laser with his shoulder armor. Although the laser pushed Yatsuhashi back, he seemed uninjured. He rolled his shoulder twice before readying himself again. Jaune felt out of breath, but he was feeling excited. This opponent was tough.

'Looks like I'll need my dust for this,' Jaune thought as he went for the compartment in his shield, but a voice over the arena speaker.

"Oh Mr. Arc, I forgot to mention that you aren't allowed to use your dust for this fight." Ozpin said, smiling as Jaune seemed to get mad.

"What do you mean?! I'm fighting three people, you can at least let me eat my damn dust!" Jaune yelled at the observation tower. Ozpin simply sipped his coffee.

"This fight is different. You need to learn how to rely on your own power and not your dust, unless you truly need it." Ozpin said, receiving questioning looks from the students watching as well as Coco's team.

"Ugh, fine. That's fine, I'll win either way," Jaune said with a cocky grin, but he wasn't 100% sure about his own words. 'I can't hit him with any close range attacks, and he can repel my roar. I doubt my Holy Breath would work, but maybe the Holy Ray…' Jaune sighed mentally. He knew that using the Holy Ray took a large portion of his aura, but he didn't see any quick way out of this current fight.

"Prepare yourself," Jaune said as he brought his hands close together. A bright light appeared in his hands as he focused on building up his aura. Everyone could feel the pressure building in the room, even Coco looked a little surprised.

"White Dragon's Holy Ray!" Jaune yelled as a large ball of aura formed as he expanded his arms. Soon several bolts of white aura launched at Yatsuhashi from all directions. Yatsuhashi swung downwards, sending another shockwave to repel the incoming holy projectiles. While his attack did stop a few, the shockwave didn't last forever. More than half of the holy bolts made it through his invisible defense. He knew he didn't have enough time to launch another shockwave, so he balled himself up in an attempt to shield himself with some of his armor. He felt the bolts hit his body in various places, causing more of an impact than he anticipated. His aura dropped into the yellow as the bolts finally stopped firing. As he went to stand back up, Jaune quickly ran over to him and smacked the top of Yatsuhashi's head with his shield, stunning him. Jaune pushed him on the ground with his foot and held his sword to Yatsuhashi's throat.

"Yield," Jaune said between heavy breaths. The last attack had exhausted him. As Yatsuhashi was about to comply, he remembered that he wasn't alone in his fight. A familiar sound of a weapon mecha-shifting caused both Jaune and Yatsuhashi's heads to turn. Coco smirked as her briefcase transformed into a large dark orange minigun.

"How the hell does that even make sense?!" Jaune yelled as he put his shield in front of him to block the hail of incoming bullets. Jaune looked back over his shield to see if Coco was done, but felt hands grab his foot. He looked down to see Yatsuhashi grabbing his foot. Yatsuashi pushed Jaune off him, causing Jaune to stumble. Out of Jaune's peripheral vision, he could see Fox starting to recover.

'oh, that's just wonderful.' Jaune thought as he let out a few ragged breaths. He was too close to dipping into the red zone with his aura. One more attack and he was done. It didn't matter if it came from him or them, he couldn't win.

"Oh well, there goes my perfect win/loss record," Jaune said as he charged straight at Coco. 'I'll be damned if I don't hit her at least once!' Jaune thought as he was filled with renewed energy.

Jaune was unsure of what to do. He had never felt this before, but he somehow knew what to say, just like with the rest of his abilities. "White Drive," he whispered. Suddenly, he felt a massive boost in his power and saw a bright flash of his own aura, but that didn't stop his charge. Now with new determination, he tossed his sword at an incoming Fox, who dodged, but didn't recover fast enough to dodge Jaune's shield, which he also threw directly at his face. Being free of his weapons, he activated his 'White Dragon's Fist' as he continued his charge on Coco. Yatsuhashi's eyes widened at Jaune's sudden burst of aura, but he placed himself between Coco and Jaune, sword at the ready.

"Outta the way!" Jaune yelled as he brought his fist back to punch Yatsuhashi. Yatsuhashi swung his sword down, but was too slow as Jaune pumped aura into his legs.

"White Dragon's Holy Nova!" Jaune yelled as the power in his fist increased immensely. It connected to Yatsuhashi's chest and sent him flying back. Jaune didn't slow down his assault at all. Coco scowled and fired several hundred rounds a second at Jaune. None of the bullets seemed to even hit Jaune though. He bobbed and weaved through the wall of bullets as he slowly advanced towards Coco. As Jaune finally got close enough to hit her, he rolled and grabbed the barrel of the minigun with his right hand, pushing the barrel so it was aimed at the ceiling. Coco couldn't lower her gun since Jaune seemed to be stronger than her, so she released the hold on her gun and ran at Jaune in an attempt to kick him.

"Not so fast there!" Jaune shouted as he spun around and slammed the gun into Coco, knocking her down. Coco went to get to her feet, but Jaune had pinned her arms, rendering her immobile.

"Don't make me use my roar again," Jaune said as he opened his mouth, showing Coco the aura that was building up in his throat. Coco glared at Jaune, but said the words.

"I surrender," She said.

Jaune stood up and held his hand out to Coco, before she grabbed it, Jaune's 'White Drive' wore off. Jaune quickly fell to one knee, having great difficulty in trying to catch his breath. He felt extremely exhausted and sore. Some of those bullets must've hit him after all.

Soon enough his team was on him, helping him up, all with worried faces.

"Jaune! Are you alright?" Pyrrha said worriedly. Nora looked even more worried than the Spartan-like woman while Ren showed slight concern, but inwardly he was very concerned.

"Yeah, just gimmie a sec. My lungs are currently trying to kill me," Jaune managed to choke out and crack a smile before gasping for more breath.

They quickly took Jaune to the infirmary, closely followed by team RWBY. Jaune's aura was dangerously low, so he was given a supplement that would help his aura recover faster. Jaune sighed in relief as he was finally able to relax after an intense fight.

"Where did that burst of power come from Jaune! It was like when you cut Yang's hair!" Ruby said in awe at Jaune. She had never seen someone gain even more aura without doing anything special.

"I honestly don't know," Jaune said as he chuckled at everyone's expressions. Of course he knew, it was the lacrima, but he wasn't ready to tell anyone yet. Although he would have to have a chat with Ozpin later.

"How are you feeling Jaune?"

'Speak of the devil,' Jaune thought as Ozpin walked in the room.

"Much better now, that team is freakin' tough!" Jaune said, unable to sit up yet due to the pain in his… pretty much enverywhere.

"That fight was awesome though! You were like 'imma beat you up for lookin' down on me' and you totally did!" Nora exclaimed causing both teams to laugh.

"I'm sorry to ask you all of this, but my I have a word with Jaune? I need to congratulate him on his fight. It's certainly no easy feat to beat three second-year students." Ozpin said, but Jaune knew that wasn't his true intention.

Although reluctantly, both teams filed out of the room, leaving Ozpin and Jaune alone in the room. There was an uncomfortable silence before Jaune spoke.

"Was that whole event just for you to test me?" Jaune said. Ozpin remained silent for a minute, but smiled.

"You know me too well Mr. Arc," Jaune chuckled at Ozpin, he should've figured.

"Well now that that's been established, I think I understand your powers quite a bit more, especially with the addition to the lacrima," Ozpin started. Jaune sighed.

"This is gonna take a while isn't it?" Jaune said with a slightly depressed look. Ozpin just smiled and began.

'This is gonna take forever!' Jaune mentally groaned.

Wow this chapter was long, holy crap. Anyways, I always enjoy reviews.


End file.
